


Brick by Brick

by LifeIsMeaningless



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Big brother Hatake Kakashi, Eventully strong Sasuke, F/F, F/M, Female Kyuubi, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, ItaNaru - Freeform, Jealous Sasuke, M/M, Naruto is fed up with his shit, Oblivious Naruto, Possessive Sasuke, Prodigy Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Undecided 3rd teammate, Vote in the comments people!!, inconsistent updates, smart naruto, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsMeaningless/pseuds/LifeIsMeaningless
Summary: So basically, Naruto is BAMF. Eventually that is. She's not gonna be the strongest ninja ever when she's three okay. Itachi is her anbu guard and he's like her big brother. She is also raised by the Kyuubi. NARUTO IS A GIRL!!(I know I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on an IPhone four so no judgement. Also I suck at schedules, but I'm gonna try my best to update once a week.  
> ~Slutty Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 24, 2019

Naruto shivered, curling her thin blanket around her. Burrowing deeper into her stiff mattress, she whimpered quietly to herself.

It was a cold winter night. Cold enough that water would freeze if it was set outside. Even if it was only for a moment.

It was times like these that Naruto wished she had a family. In her three year old mind, having a family meant that all of her problems would be solved.

She would have a real home. One with food preferably. Maybe even a heating system. Most importantly though, she would be loved.

Naruto had always fantasized about what it would be like to have a family. She loved her ji-chan of course, but it's not like he could ever replace a real parent.

Naruto sighed, it's not like she could do anything about it anyway. No one wanted her when she lived at the orphanage, why would it be different now.

Still shaking with cold, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

 

LINE SKIP FUCKERS LINE SKIP

 

'Ne child?' A voice growled, " Why is it that you've finally decided to visit me!'

Surprised, Naruto's blue eyes snapped open, only to widen in shock at the monster before her, 'Who are you?' Naruto called to the creature.

'Me?' The beast chuckled, ' I'm what you humans call the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed fox.'

Once again, Naruto gasped, 'B-but you're dead!' The child argued.

 

'I am quite sure that I am not." The Kyuubi responded, 'I was sealed inside you when you were born." It responded.

'Hold on child," It said, "Let me take my human form.' The Kyuubi knew that it mustn't scare the child, for if it did, it will never gain her trust.

Suddenly, the large fox disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke, only to reappear as a young women with fox ears and a tail. She had long auburn hair and was dressed in a flowing red kimono.

'You're a girl?' The child asked incredulously.

'Indeed I am.' Confirmed the fox, 'I hear your pleas kit. I've decided that I shall care for you like you are one of my own. I will cradle you in my

arms as you sleep and teach you how to survive in the dangerous world of the shinobi. I promise that I am much more knowledgeable than your ignorant academy teachers.'

Desperate for any type of affection, the two year old girl fell into the woman's open arms. For the first time in a long, long time, Naruto felt truly happy. Smiling to herself, she fell asleep once again. She finally had a mother to love her.

 

TIME SKIP THIS TIME

Three months later, Naruto was starting to grow. Thanks to Kyuu-chan's lessons, her grades had improved, especially since the academy teachers couldn't sabotage her anymore. Most days, she was genuinely happy.

Today was NOT one of those days.

Today was Naruto's birthday, her least favorite day of the year.

It was when the villagers became the most vicious. She understood why of course, so she didn't blame them. She just wished that one day, they would be able to tell the difference between a sealing scroll and what's been sealed.

Locking herself in her room, Naruto began her preparations for the day to come.

She had set mostly harmless traps around her small apartment. They were only meant to restrain the villagers who would inevitably try to harm her, not to injure anyone.

She also made sure that she would be able to contact the Hokage at any time, since she knew that even genin would be able to avoid any of her traps and get to her. Her line to the Hokage was purely for emergencies though, not to be used unless she was in immediate danger. She didn't want to pester the man.

Settling down, schoolwork in hand, Naruto began to waste her birthday away.

TWO HOURS LATER

Naruto's ears perked up, alerting her of her intruder. Setting her book down, she hid.

The Kyuubi had advised her to avoid direct confrontation at all cost, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle a ninja if any skill level, she was barley four years old for Kami's sake.

Naruto felt herself stiffen as the approaching footsteps began to grow louder. She recognized the way that the man walked. He was a shinobi, just as she predicted.

By the sound of it, he was experienced as well. Around high chunin to low jonin. This was not looking good.

Condensing herself into an even smaller ball, Naruto tried to erase her chakra signature, a skill that she had not yet mastered.

She then realized that the shinobi had entered her room without her noticing. Holding her breath, Naruto prayed that he would give up finding her and go away. Alas, Kami spared her no thought.

Suddenly, the man turned to face her hiding space, not that Naruto could tell of course.

Completely oblivious to the fact that the man already knew where she was, Naruto sucked in a quiet breath.

Grinning, the ninja in her room silently crept toward the young girl. He couldn't wait to make the small demon suffer. With surprising speed, he snatched the girl up into his arms and flickered off of the scene.  
Extremely alarmed, Naruto let out a small squeak into her kidnappers shirt before being knocked out cold.

'Kit!' Called the Kyuubi

Groggily, Naruto sat up, 'What happened?' Asked the young girl.  
'You were kidnapped!' Growled the women, obviously annoyed with the child in front of her.

Successfully awakened, Naruto began to spout questions, 'Do you know who they were? Where did they take me? How do I escape?'

'Calm down!' The Kyuubi chided Naruto, 'We need to think logically. Based off their footsteps, it's definitely a man. He seems to be around low jounin skill wise. He was also pretty tall, judging from the short glance I got when he picked you up.'

Naruto nodded in agreement, trying to asses the situation as carefully as possible. Well, as careful as you can when you've just turned four.  
'What should I do?' She asked Kyuu-chan.

'To be honest kit,' the Kyuubi said, 'I’m not entirely sure.'

Well that's not good, Naruto thought, If a thousand year old chakra monster doesn't know what to do, then I'm really fucked.

Oh well. She'd just have to wing it.

TIME SKIP YEEEEEEET

Naruto decided that winging it was a really bad idea. There were three more men now, four in total.

She gulped, there was no way she was getting out of this by herself.  
Struggling against the ropes that bound her, she tried once more to think of some sort of plan. She came up with nothing.

Letting her body go slack, she began to feel the real anxiety and panic seep into her bones. Naruto began to dread what was to come.

 

TIMESKIP YEEEEEET

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had been kidnapped and she had yet to figure a way out of here.

Although she was four, Naruto still refused to cry, even in these types of situations.

Naruto shuddered, recalling the last two week's events.

When she first arrived, Naruto had been careless. She had assumed that they would let her go the next day after beating her. That's what they always did. This time though, it had been different.

She had been chained down. Stripped and beaten. And then, even though little Naruto hadn't understood what was happening, they raped her. HER, a THREE YEAR OLD.

At first, Naruto had simply stayed still, staring at them as they removed their belts and stepped out of their pants.

She had been shocked at the sight of the long things dangling between their legs. Shocked enough that she did exactly what she was told.

 

She thought that, maybe if she did what she was told, they would let her go.

She had been very wrong.

The more willingly she submitted, the more stuff that they wanted her to do. It was sickening to the three year old.

Looking back on it, she wished that she had done something, anything at all. Because it hurt so MUCH. She just wanted to beat those bastards to a pulp, but someone else had already taken care of that.

It had been two whole weeks, although Naruto had stopped counting. All she wanted to do was go home and hug her Ji-chan. That was it.

 

Kyuu-chan had been smile to throughout all of Naruto’s kidnapping. When she had entered her mindscape, she found the Kyuubi in her fox form. She was radiating warm energy, the same energy Naruto could feel pulsing through her veins. The one that stitched her back together when she was hurt and the one that comforted her when she felt alone.

‘She’s healing me.’ She had thought, smiling for the first time in two weeks.

Still, no amount of comforting chakra could get her out of the mess she was in. 

Without warning, she was swooped up into a bone crushing hug. She looked up at the persons face, only to be confronted with a mask with a dog on it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, her eyes wide with an animalistic panic and her voice hoarse from disuse and screaming.

Wincing slightly at the small girls question, the man responded, "Call me Inu-senpai." 

Naruto eyes the masked figure with suspicion. His arms around her weren’t threatening she decided, they were meant to protect her.

Nodding in agreement, Naruto asked for the names of the people surrounding her.

"I’m Hebi-senpai." Said a women with spiky purple hair who was wearing a snake mask.She seemed confident, but not arrogant. Like she was very much entitled to her self-assurance. 

 

"My names Itachi-senpai." A youngish looking boy said in complete monotone. He was wearing a mask with a weasel on it.

"Neko-senpai!" Called a cheery girl with red hair and a cat mask.

 

Finally, Inu-senpai spoke again, "Where are those bastards Naru-chan?"

Naruto blinked at the unfamiliar nickname, but decided to go with it.  
"Ummm" Naruto stumbled, unsure of herself, "I think that the four of them went that way." She finally decided.

Handing her off to Neko-senpai, Inu-senpai, Itachi-senpai, and Hebi-senpai all sped off in the direction that she had pointed.

 

KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW

 

He was going to tare those assholes to shreds. He couldn't wait to see them dying on the floor in front of him.

He honestly couldn't believe what they had done to Naru-chan, his SENSEI'S daughter.

When they had found her, clothes torn, wrists tied, he had wanted to scream in fury. He held it in, afraid of scaring the poor child in front of him.She had already looked so frantic.

 

But now, she wasn't here, which meant that he could go all out on the bastards that had done this to her.

Continuing on his search, Kakashi sped up. He wanted to find those disgusting creatures as soon as possible. He really couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

There was one thing that worried him though. It was the child's eyes. From the time he had spent observing her, he knew that she was a very cheerful girl. However, when he had looked into Naru-chan's blue eyes, they were glossed over. Like she had desensitized herself to everything around her.

Kakashi decided right then and there that he would never see he eyes like that again. He would make sure that Naru-chan never went through anything like this ever again, even if that meant being assigned to Naruto's personal Anbu guard.

 

ITS NOT KAKASHI ANY MORE (now it’s Naruto’s)

 

Naruto stiffened in Neko-senpai's arms. She had felt someone's presence. Neko-senpai must've felt it too because she had tensed as well.

Neko-senpai placed the four year old on the ground and got into a defensive stance, determined to protect the girl.

Without Neko-senpai realizing it, the intruding shinobi had already stolen the girl right from under her nose. Panicking, Neko-senpai called for Inu-senpai.

NARUTO AGAIN

'I'm so fucking done with life.' The three year old thought, exasperated.

'Kyuu-chan?' The girl called into her mind space.

'Yes?' The Kyuubi responded. She sounded exhausted.

 

'Do you think that I could borrow a bit if your power? This ninja seems to only be low to mid chunin.'

The Kyuubi mulled it over in her head, estimating how much chakra she would be able to give the blonde before her system overloaded. Finally, the Kyuubi agreed.

'Thank you!' Naruto replied with forced cheerfulness.

 

The Kyuubi noted that there was something hollow in the way she spoke, almost haunting really. Pushing the thought aside, she focused on pushing small amounts of her demonic chakra into the young girls network.

Naruto stiffened slightly when the foreign chakra first registered, but she quickly relaxed once she realized what it was. Naruto smiled a feral smile as the red chakra polluted her own. She felt like an animal, ready to rip any foe to pieces using only her claws.

After that thought entered her mind, Naruto's corrupted brain decided to do exactly that. She pounced on the young man who was still holding her by the waist. In around two minutes, the boy's body was clawed and bleeding. Dead. He was dead. She, a small little girl, had just killed a seventeen year old man.

Surprisingly, Naruto felt nothing. No remorse or guilt, only pure satisfaction. After what they had done to her innocent being, you couldn't really blame her.

After all, she REALLY just wanted to go home.

After tearing the boy apart, Naruto encountered a problem. She had absolutely no idea where she was. She decided to just sit and wait for Neko-senpai or someone else to find her. Preferably someone on her side, but she wasn't all that picky.

Realizing she was completely exhausted, both from the strange presence of Kyuu-chan's chakra to the fight with the shinobi, Naruto really needed some rest.

Deciding that now would be the perfect time to catch up on some Zs, Naruto promptly fell asleep.

 

SLIGHT TIME SKIP! IDK

 

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was awoken by the sound of approaching footsteps. Opening her groggy eyes, she looked around. She was still in the same place, she noted. That was definitely good.

She smiled when she realized that the footsteps she had heard belonged to Inu-senpai, he had come to rescue her!

Smiling under his mask, Kakashi picked Naru-chan up into his arms. He grumbled a little to himself at how light she was. He definitely needed to talk to the Hokage about her eating habits. Oh well, that was for another time.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he spotted the bloody corpse on the floor. To be fair, he had done almost the same thing to the other shinobi, opting instead to slowly fry them alive with his chidori, he was alarmed to see that a three a year old could do the same. This DEFINITELY required a meeting with the Hokage. Deciding to ignore the body, Kakashi walked out of the room with Naruto in his arms.

 

LINE SKIP AGAIN

 

When they reached outside, Naruto had to squint and turn her face into Inu-senpai's shirt in order to avoid the sun. It has been two weeks since she had been exposed to natural light and she didn't want to be blinded.

"Ji-chan." Naruto muttered quietly into Kakashi's shirt.

 

“Not yet. In a little while, okay?” Said Kakashi softly. He started moving towards the hospital instead.

 

TIME SKIP

 

“It seems like the Kyuubi has healed all of the girls, internal damage as well as any life threatening injuries.” Kakashi nodded, glad that the demon inside Naruto could finally be helpful, “The bruising on her body won’t take too long to heal, maybe a couple minutes with Mai-chan.” The way she said it was clearly a dismissal, but Inu didn't budge.

“I’m not leaving.” He said crossing her arms.

The doctor sighed, like she was expecting to say that, “I promise that Mai has no ill intent words Naruto.”

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving.” His voice was edged with a warning.

“Very well, I’ll call her in. After that, I’m sure Inochi will be here to examine her phycological damage.

“Fine.”

“Right.” She said back. 

Five minutes later, a smiling woman with a round face and choppy brown hair entered the room. She greeted Inu before kindly before gently waking Naruto.

At the unwarranted touch, the blonde’s eyes shot open and she scrambled away from the woman’s touch and into the corner. 

Sympathy filled Mai’s eyes, “It’s alright dear, I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just going to deal with those nasty bruises of yours. Is it alright if I touch you?” Naruto swallowed, then nodded slowly, “Good. My name is Mai. I need you to hold still for a moment, okay Naruto?”

“Alright.” Her voice was still dry. Mai handed her the water cup seated on the table beside her cot, “Thank you.”

“Of course darling.”

 

TIME SKIP 

 

“Is there anywhere else that hurts Naruto?”

“N-no, you got everything.”

“Oh good!” Said Mai, clasping her hands together, “I’m all done and-oh! There he is. Mister Inochi is here to make sure your mind is okay. It won’t hurt at all, I promise.”

“Okay, he can come in.”

Moments later, a tall man with long blonde hair and light blue eyes was standing in the middle of her already crowded hospital room. He set the clipboard he was holding at the foot of her bed.

“Hello Naruto, my name’s Inochi. A pleasure to meet you.” He stuck ou5 his hand and Naruto shook it politely.

“I’m going to place my hands on your head and look through your memories, please don’t panic.”

“Got it.”

He reached forward slowly, and Naruto passed out.

 

TIME SKIP

 

She awoke to the sound of muted conversation.

“The demon seems to have forced the memories away. I doubt she could remember all of the details if she tried.”

‘They’re talking about me.’ Thought Naruto blearily.

“Is that good or bad?” That was Inu talking. The other voice must’ve been Inochi.

“Well, in some cases, it protects her from the traumatic experience, so that’s good. However, if the seal breaks and everything comes rushing back, I don't know how she’ll react.”

They both must’ve noticed that she was awake because Inu says, “Hiya Naru-chan, feeling okay?”

“Mmm hmm.” She mumbled back.

“We’re gonna go and see the Hokage if you’re up to it. Do you still wanna go see him?”

“Yes please!” Said Naruto eagerly.

“Alright then,” Naruto could hear the smile in Inu’s voice, “Lets go.” He effortlessly hoisted the petite girl onto his back and made his way to the Hokage tower, Naruto in his arms.

After around five minutes if walking, Inu-senpai had finally made it into the tower and to the reception desk. Without even consulting the secretary seated at the desk, Kakashi slipped right into the Hokage's main office.

Sarutobi turned, about to scold the man for entering his office unannounced. Upon realizing who it was, however, the man broke into a large grin, holding his hands out in order to welcome the pair.

"Naruto!" The third Hokage cried in relief, "I'm so glad you're safe!" He was then promptly shushed by an annoyed Kakashi. Only then did the man realize that his precious granddaughter was asleep.

Frantically quieting his voice, Sarutobi took the sleeping girl into his arms and began to cradle her. Moments later, Naruto began to awaken. Finding herself in the Hokage's arms, Naruto grinned, "Ji-chan!!" She cried happily, hugging him awkwardly from her position in Inu’s arms.

"Naruto!" He said with a chuckle, glad that the girl was just as cheerful as ever, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, before gesturing towards Kakashi, "This is my new best friend, Inu-senpai!" Naruto said, "Do you know him?"  
She asked childishly.

"Actually Naru-chan," Kakashi said, "I work for your grandpa. I'm part of his personal work force." He said proudly, eager to impress his sensei's daughter.

'Naru-chan?' The Hokage thought to himself, 'That's new.'

"That's sooooooo coooool!" Naruto said, obviously very interested, "Can I be a part of your personal squad-thingy one day?" She asked, turning to her Ji-chan.

"When you're old enough." The Hokage assured, "Although I doubt I'll be Hokage by then."

Naruto tilted her head, confused, "What do you mean Ji-chan?" She asked.

"Well," Sarutobi started reluctantly.

Abruptly, Kakashi stepped in, "By the time you're as strong as me, Ji-chan will already be retired. Someone new will lead the village, so you can help them instead!"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully in response before coming up with an idea, "Or I can just get strong really fast! Then I'll become the Hokage!" She said, puffing out her chest like Kakashi had done earlier.

That was where Naruto's dream finally bloomed. From that day on, she vowed to become the strongest, smartest, and prettiest shinobi there ever was.


	2. Progress

Naruto hopped out of her apartment window, lazily strolling her way to her first class.

About half a month after Naruto declared herself to be the next Hokage, she joined the academy. She was very hesitant at first, but eventually warmed up to her fellow classmates.

However, she was still bullied. She could tell that the kids picking on her didn’t even really know why they were doing it.

She was a first year and they were third years. The age difference was absolutely ridiculous.

She didn’t really fault them though. They were simply reacting the way that they had been taught. She had no doubt that their parents had warned them to stay away from her. The bullying was probably their way of declaring some sort of rebellion.

Either way, she didn’t really mind. Although they were taking far more advanced classes, they weren’t a match for the young blonde.  
Naruto had been training non stop since that day and she wasn’t about to be beaten by some nobody academy students.

Regardless, Naruto wanted to keep her perfect attendance so she quickened her pace.

 

I FIGURED OUT HOW TO BOLD

 

Naruto glances at the clock, mind already wandering. She had been in this class almost half a year and was upset to say she had yet to learn any helpful material.

It was clear to everyone with a brain that her grades were being sabotaged. The instructors hated her, for obvious reasons, but still. She wouldn’t think them low enough to actively try to harm her chances at becoming a skilled kunoichi. 

Either way, she still excelled in all of her subjects. Well, all except one.  
Naruto was definitely an extremely skilled kunoichi. However, there was one jutsu that she seemed incapable of doing. The clone jutsu. (A/n: I’m going to be using the English name for most jutsu and techniques. Besides the obvious like the rasengan, but we will get to that later *wink* Anyway, back to the story!) It was the bane of her existence. She was completely stumped by it. After struggling with it mentally for a moment, she decided she would visit Ji-chan after class and ask him about it. Sighing, she resigned herself to another three hours of boredom.

 

Time skip! Whoo! (Sarcastically)

 

Finally! She groaned to herself, I’m finally out of that hell hole!  
Stretching her arms and legs, she made her way over to Hokage tower.

“Sitting in a desk all day really can’t be healthy for up and coming ninja.” Naruto muttered to herself, “We should be moving around! Exercising! Doing some type of physical activity! Being trapped inside all day is absolutely outrageous!”

However, she quickly forgot her ramblings the moment she stepped into Hokage tower. She wasn’t even in the old man’s office and she already felt a wave of foreboding wash over her. 

Whoever was in Ji-chan’s office with him was pure evil. Naruto immediately hated them, whoever they were.

 

Inside the Hokage’s office

 

“Listen to me Danzou!” Said the Sandaime, his tone surprisingly fierce, “I told you the same thing four and a half years ago, you will not lay a single finger on the girl. Is that understood?”

The man across from the Hokage, Danzou, didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest. Instead, he challenged the tired man once more, “I am not frightened of you, Sarutobi. Contrary to what you might believe, you have very little power over me. Mark my words old friend, I will control the jinchuuriki no matter what it takes. I will own Uzumaki Naruto.

 

Back to Naruto 

 

Without warning, Naruto sneezed. Someone must be talking about me! Naruto thought staring at the door leading to the Hokage’s office, I really hope it isn’t whoever’s in there. 

It turns out, Lady Luck was not on her side that day. 

Suddenly, the Hokage’s door slammed open with a crash. After a moment, an old-ish man exited, his face turned up in a snarl. (A/n: Danzou doesn’t have his bandages to cover the sharingan yet. The Uchiha massacre hasn’t happened yet...) The strange thing was, the man’s eyes tracked her the entire time she was in sight. He looked almost like he was studying her. Taking in all of her weaknesses and faults. Naruto felt gross in her own skin. Shuddering, she made her way into the Hokage’s office.

“Ji-chan!” She called, bursting through the door and landing in his arms. Ignoring the angry calls of the secretary, Naruto continues to hug the Sandaime. She had never liked that mean lady. She was one of the ones who made the more straightforward comments, telling her to her face that she wasn’t worthy of seeing her Ji-chan. Never mind her. Naruto thought, turning her attention back to the person she was hanging off of. 

“Who was that gross feeling man in here?” Naruto questioned innocently.

Sarutobi flinched, “That man,” he said sternly, “Is a very important advisor on the council, you should respect him Naru-chan.” She couldn’t quite remember when he had adopted Inu-senpai’s nickname for her, but that wasn’t what was on her mind at the time.

Naruto’s eyes darkened, opting to push aside her “ball of sunshine demeanor” and become serious for a moment, “Ji-chan,” she said, her tone grave, “That man is very evil. I can feel it in his chakra.”

To say Sarutobi was surprised would be an understatement. He had never heard of someone, especially a child as young as Naruto, being able to tell if someone was good or bad based purely on the feel of their chakra. That could be a very useful skill, if used properly. 

“Naru-chan,” The Hokage said, his voice questioning, “what do you mean by ‘feel it in his chakra’?”

“Oh well” said Naruto who was once again her bubbly self “Kyuu-chan says I can sense malicious intent because of her!” 

“Really?” ‘That’s fascinating’ The professor thought to himself. ‘Absolutely fascinating.’

“Well Naru-chan!” Said the Hokage, clapping, “Why have you graced me with your presence this evening?”

Remembering why she was there Naruto quickly got to explaining, “I was wondering,” she started, “Why is it that I can’t do a simple clone jutsu? I know I’m pretty smart for my age,” That was an understatement, “So why is it so hard for me?” 

By the end of her question, she had started to pout, distracting Sarutobi. After ruffling her hair, he asked her to preformed the jutsu for him.

Concentrating, Naruto tried to condense he chakra into the tiniest point she could manage, but it was to no avail. Looking at the wimpy clown she had produced, she groaned in frustration. She looked to the Hokage with pleading eyes, “Whyyyyyyyyy” She whined.

Thoughtful, Sarutobi came to a conclusion, “Well Naruto, I think the problem is that you have too much chakra.”

“Really?” That definitely made her feel better about herself, “Then what do I do?”

“Well, you should definitely focus on chakra control.”

“I know that Ji-chan. But how do I do the clone jutsu?”

The Hokage knew that she would probably never have enough control over massive reserves to be able to create a normal clone, so he came up with an idea.

“I have a jutsu for you Naru-chan.”

“Really?” Naruto asked, wide eyed.

“Yes. But,” he said sternly, “you need to use it responsibly.”

Naruto nodded excitedly.

Sarutobi stood up and walked to a small bookshelf on the left side of the room. He pulled on a red book, causing the shelf to swing away, revealing a safe. (Cliche I know) Finally, he opened the safe and brought out a large scroll. He opened it and sat back down, spreading out the paper in front of him.

“It’s called the shadow clone jutsu.”

The pair spent thirty minutes working on the technique together. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Naruto managed to almost completely master the jutsu in the time allotted.

Once Sarutobi noticed how much time had passed, he quickly went over all of the paperwork he had to complete. He informed Naruto that he had to get to work but she just looked up at him blankly.

“Why don’t you just use shadow clones?”

The Hokage stared at her for a solid three minutes before saying, “Holy fuck Naruto, you’re a genius!”

“Well anyway Ji-chan, I need to leave.” She smiled jumping out his open window.

As he watched her leave he only had one thought in his mind.

 

Did I really just teach a three year old a jounin technique?

 

Another half year later

A four year old Naruto was once again sitting in the Hokage’s office. This time, however, she wasn’t alone. She was flanked by two of her teachers.

“Alright Naruto, What is it?” Sarutobi asked.

Stealing herself, Naruto began to speak, “I have decided that this has gone on for too long. I refuse to sit through these elementary classes anymore. Also,” she gestured to her two senseis sitting beside her, “I refuse to lay my grades be sabotaged by these two assholes anymore. Therefore, I am requesting to moved up a grade and preferably, I would like to have an instructor with an actual brain. That is all.”

The Sandaime considered her request, mulling it over in his mind. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Naruto’s grades were being deliberately lowered to make her fail her classes. In all ways, Naruto was a prodigy. She excelled at almost everything, except things that required low reserves, but that wasn’t her fault. However, there was small part of him that wanted to hold her back. He didn’t want his honorary   
granddaughter to be forced into danger sooner then she already was. Regardless, he knew graduating her from her current class was the way to go. Signing resignedly, he spoke once more.

“Uzumaki Naruto, by my power as the Hokage, I am here by promoting you to a higher class. Your sensei will be Iruka-sensei. He is a kind man. Your new classes will start tomorrow.” He glanced in the direction of the two stuttering chuunin, “You two are dismissed.” He said with the wave of his hand.

“B-But Lord Hokage!” One cried in outrage.

Hardening his gaze, Sarutobi repeated himself, “I said that you were dismissed.”

After that, they quickly scurried out of the room.

“Thank you so much Ji-chan!” Naruto said, flinging herself into his waiting arms.

After a few moments of hugging, a new question popped into Naruto’s mind.

“Ne Ji-chan?” She asked

The Hokage looked at her expectantly.

“What is Iruka-sensei like?”

Sarutobi chuckled happily. I wasn’t lying, Iruka is an amazing man. He cares for all of his students equally Naru-chan. You don’t half to worry.

Hesitantly, Naruto asked her final question, “C-can I meet him?”

The Hokage smiled, “Of course you can Naruto.”

 

Time skip yeeeeet

 

Hiding behind her Ji-chan, Naruto stared at the smiling man above her.  
“Iruka, this is Naru-chan.” The Hokage said, moving out of the way.

Naruto shuffled her feet shyly, “H-hello sensei.” She said, trying to be extra polite.

If possible the man, Iruka’s, smile became even wider, “Hello there Naru-chan. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Naruto blushed a deep pink. She wasn’t used to being complimented. Especially by young men. (A/n: don’t worry this is NOT going to be an Iruka-sensei x Naruto fic!!) Her only positive interactions came from the Hokage and her ANBU guards. But even those barley counted because the Hokage was an old man and she never saw any of her ANBU’s face. 

Either way, she immediately like this Iruka-sensei.

“You too!” She said, much more enthusiastically this time. Giving Iruka a bright smile, Naruto continued her conversation with him, the Hokage observing them with a smile on his face.

 

Iruka’s POV

At first, Iruka was nervous. He had heard many terrible things about the nine tails jinchuuriki. However, after one look at the small girl cowering behind the Hokage, he quickly dismissed them all.

How could anyone who has looked this girl in the eyes think that she was a demon. If anything, the girl was an angel. 

The moment he had made the girl smile, he had felt his heart swell in his chest.

After exchanging just a few words with the girl, Iruka came to a decision: he would do anything in his power to protect Uzumaki Naruto.

 

The Next Day

“Hello everyone,” said Iruka as he stood at the front of the class, “I’d like everyone to meet your new classmate Uzumaki Naruto!” He continued in a whisper, “Come on Naru-chan.” 

Dragging her feet, Naruto stood, facing the other students.  
Seeing how shy she was, Iruka decided to continue his introduction instead of making the blonde do it.

“Naru-chan used to be in the class below all of you. However, because of her remarkable accomplishments, she has been promoted to a third year. Please treat her with kindness.” (A/n: By the way everyone, in this story Naruto is a year younger then the rest of her classmates. Just though I’d point that out to anyone who is still confused)

Turning to face Naruto, Iruka said, “Naru-chan, why don’t you sit next to Sasuke?” 

She looked up at him, confused. Realizing that she probably didn’t know who Sasuke was he asked him to raise his hand.

After scanning the room, Naruto nodded, making her way to where the Uchiha sat. 

“Hello” she introduced softly, “I’m Naruto.”

“I know” the dark haired boy respond gruffly, “Iruka-sensei just told us.”

Shocked by his cold answer, Naruto looked away from him, instead focusing her attention on the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry! Naruto won’t be this shy forever! However, she will become a lot colder after the next INCIDENT! Also! I usually write in the notes app (lame I know) and use like bold and italics and stuff. But whenever I paste it into Archive, all that stuff disappears. Does anyone know how to fix that?


	3. Confused, but not abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeet. Finally updated on time! The drama is coming soon folks. Also! I’m moving all of the kids’ ages back a year, so look out for that. Comment & Kudos!  
> ~Slutty Princess

It had been almost a whole month since she had joined Iruka-sensei’s class. Although Iruka was by far her favorite sensei ever, she still felt so ahead of her class mates that it was laughable. Although it wasn’t really their fault.

Naruto had a huge advantage. Because of her massive chakra reserves, she was able to create around two hundred shadow clones. She had sent one hundred fifty of her clones to train, the other fifty were henged to look like civilians and were currently operating her many businesses as well as her moderately large spy network.

She had been very proud of herself for coming up with that idea. Not only did it keep her informed on the happenings around the village, it also filled up her bank account.

So far, after only a year, she had managed to create thirty nine thriving businesses in Konoha. The Hokage, of course, had no objections to her plans, largely because she had created a large burst in the economy for the village.

Disregarding those clones, Naruto also had the other one fifty, the likes of whom had been training for over a year. Weather that training be reading up on Konoha’s history or practicing the new jutsu that one of her library clones had been studying.

It was because of this that Naruto was already at LEAST as strong as a low genin, maybe even stronger. And yet, she was still stuck in this class because she had promised Ji-chan that she would stay here for at least a year. 

She sighed, another eleven months then.

 

ONE MONTH LATER

 

That day had been like any other day. She had waken up to an already made breakfast, courtesy of one of her clones, she took a shower, brushes her long, blonde hair out before putting it up into pigtails, and then got dressed into a tightly fitting navy blue shirt as well as well as a pair of black ninja pants. 

She had always felt kinda uncomfortable in her own skin. She had already started developing feminine traits, even being a measly five years old (A/n: I’m changing everyone’s age, they are all going to be a year younger then they were last chapter! I’ll change it later...) She had asked Kyuu-chan about it and she said that it was something to do with her being the jinchuuriki and that the same thing had happened to his previous female containers. 

Either way, Naruto was dreading getting her period. She had read all about it and it seemed AWFUL.

Still, she was only an A cup, so she’d get over it.

Continuing on her normal day, Naruto made her way to class. 

She had been sitting there, watching Iruka-sensei drone on for about three hours when she had been bombarded with the memories of a three month old clone. It took her a while to get herself organized, but when she did, she was completely shocked. 

The fourth Hokage, her idol, her hero, had married an Uzumaki. Uzumaki Kushina to be exact. According to the textbook, she was known as the Red Hot Habanero because of her blood red hair and her fiery temper.

All in all, Naruto loved her.

Realizing that the entire class was looking at her, Naruto assumed that she’d been asked a question that she was too distracted to answer. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she said, “Sorry Iruka-sensei. Could you repeat that?”

Although Naruto didn’t usually mind having attention focused on her, she absolutely hated it when it was because she had done something wrong. It made her want to fall back into her mind space and curl up in one of Kyuu-Chan’s tails.

Clearing his throat, Iruka continued, “I was asking if you knew the nickname of the fourth Hokage?”

Blinking, Naruto smiled lightly, a blush still dusting her cheeks. OF COURSE she knew the Fourth’s nickname. She had been reading excessively about him for over two years, her obsession starting around the age of three. Her small smile turning into a somewhat grin, Naruto answered, “He was know as the Yellow Flash because of his use of the Hiraishin seal. He was also the only ninja to ever receive a ‘flee on sight’ order in the Bingo Book.’ She finished.

The class didn’t look surprised, they were used to her over achiever answers, however, they were slightly shocked when Naruto followed up her response with a question, something they had never seen her do. She rarely EVER contributed to class discussions, only ever interjecting to correct Iruka-sensei. And now here she was, asking a question.

“Ne Iruka-sensei? While I was reading yesterday, I discovered something. According to an old textbook I found in the chuunin section of the library, the Fourth was married to a women named Kushina Uzumaki, which is my last name. I’m just curious, is there a chance I’m related to the Yondaime?” 

The class was silent, struggling to comprehend the implications of their classmates discovery. If Naruto was the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, then by all means, she was a princess.   
If it was true, from now on, they would be expected to address her with the title, ‘Naruto-hime’. 

Regardless, after Iruka finished sputtering, he suggested that she take it up would the Hokage. He would be the only one who would know the truth. Nodding her head, Naruto excused herself from class without even asking permission.

Iruka didn’t even try to stop her.

 

TIME SKIP YEEEEET

 

Making her way to the Hokage tower, Naruto compared her own face to the Yondaime’s. It was obvious now that they were related. If you ignored the birthmarks gracing her cheeks, it was almost like she was Mianto’s female clone. They were so identical, she wondered how she didn’t notice it before, having sprint hours at his smiling face.

Shaking her head, she climbed through the Hokage’s window, flaring her chakra to alert them oh her presence, something she’d watched joinin do from an early age.

 

SARUTOBI’S POV

 

Sarutobi looked up, slightly surprised to see a blonde bundle of sunshine shoot through his window. He was pretty sure she was supposed to be in the academy, but he didn’t comment on it.

“Naruto!” He said, chuckling, “How are you?”

Clicking her tongue, she shook her head in a chastising way, “Nuh uh Ji-chan. That’s not how you should be addressing me. I’m Naruto-hime now.”

The Sandaime felt his stomach drop.

‘Aw Fuck’ he thought, ‘she’s figured it out’

He knew it was in,y a matter of time, she was a prodigy, not an idiot.  
“Ah, so you’ve found out have you.”

Naruto nodded, eyes dimming slightly and her voice darkening as she asked her next question, one that he knew was coming. 

“I’d also like to know why you kept this tidbit of information away from me.”

Swallowing, Sarutobi began to explain.

She would’ve had many more enemies had that secret been released. She would’ve been targeted by both Iwa and Kumo. All in all, it was the safest option. 

Regardless, Naruto had demanded that the secret be released. She was proud of her parents and didn’t want to hide them anymore. 

Sighing, Sarutobi agreed with her demands. He was confident in the ANBU he had assigned to her. Kakashi alone was one of his best. She would be fine, he assured himself. 

Completely fine. Right?

He turned his attention back to Naruto, “When do you want it to be released?” He asked, exhausted.

Thoughtfully, Naruto considered his quarry before deciding that she wanted to release the information once she graduated the Academy. She assumed that that would be in the next year or so. Hopefully.

Nodding in agreement, the Hokage wrote the date down.

“All right then Naruto,” he said, “ let’s get you back to the Academy.”  
Grinning, Naruto once again leapt out oh the window and hurried back to Iruka-sensei.

Sighing Sarutobi wondered why ninja didn’t just use doors. Naru-chan wasn’t even a ninja yet!

 

LONG TIME-SKIP THIS TIME

 

It had been around seven months since she had joined Iruka-sensei’s class. Seven months of boredom. Seven months of pain.

It was so awful that Naruto didn’t even bother attending the classes in person anymore, opting to instead send a clone. It was because of her own laziness that she met the laziest person ever.

His name was Shikamaru.

She had seen him before of course, but they had never formally introduced themselves to each other.

The day they had met, Naruto had been basking in the sun, watching the clouds stroll slowly across the sky. It was one of the few days a month when she allowed herself to rest.

She, of course, noticed the boy as he moved toward her, his posture slouched, even if she gave no notification that she did. Well, she thought she didn’t. Apparently she was wrong.

“Your fingers twitched and your eyes flickered when you recognized that I was coming.” He said helpfully, “A small give away, but still a give away.” He shrugged, sitting down. Resting his hands behind his head, Shikamaru lay down beside her, groaning tiredly. 

“So I finally get to meet the latest prodigy huh?” He said, offering Naruto a soft smile, his eyes crinkling in a kind way.

It was clear that he was actually making an effort in the conversation, something her rarely did. She had a suspicion that his father, Shukaku, had told Shikamaru to gathe information about her.

‘Oh well,’ she thought, ‘I at least have someone to talk to.’

“Thanks for the tip.” She said, cracking one of her eyes open sluggishly.

“No problem”

“What brings you out here?” The blonde asked, already knowing the answer. She had taken it upon herself to find out as much as she could about her fellow classmates, even if she had no doubt that she would be leaving them in around five months.

“Cloud watching.” Was Shikamaru’s short answer.

They sat in silence for awhile, both of them peacefully watching the sky until, finally, Shikamaru spoke once more.

“You’re the Kyuubi jinchuuriki right?”

Naruto managed to conceal the spoke she felt at the bluntness of his question. She’d of thought that he would work his way to the topic slowly, not ask an upfront question like that.

She was wrong, apparently.

Making sure that neither her fingers or her eyes twitched, she responded just as bluntly.

“Yes”

There was no dodging a question like that anyway.

Nodding, Shikamaru seemed to be thinking of something.

“What is the Kyuubi like?” He asked finally.

Suddenly, she switched off her lazy mode and fell into her childish personality, one that rarely ever was exposed.

“Kyuu-chan is awesome.” She said proudly, “She can lend me his chakra whenever I need to be extra strong, heal most of my wounds, even the almost fatal ones, she increases all of my senses, and can even turn into a small little fox kit.” She finished cheerily, “Wanna see?”

Shikamaru nodded absently, still taken aback by what he had just witnessed. So far, he had only seen two different versions of the girl in front of him: the bored girl that stared out the academy windows that was present most of the times he managed to actually attend his classes, and the cold hearted ninja that presented herself whenever it was time to fight.

However, the bubbly blonde in front of him was definitely NOT either of those people. She held such a sparkle in her eye. And the smile on her face was addicting. Some how, even knowing that Naruto could probably kill him without a second thought, he was struck by the fierce urge to protect her and her innocence. He was already angry at the person that had corrupted it and created the dead eyed kunoichi from the battle field.

Regardless, Shikamaru had felt himself nodding before even comprehending what he had just been asked. Something about a fox kit.

Apparently, he’d been right. A few minutes later, he found himself looking down at a small reddish fox. A fox that had nine tails. NINE TAILS. What the fuck. He looked up at Naruto, but she was still smiling.

“This is Kyuu-chan!” She said excitedly. The only people who she had introduced Kyuu-chan to were Inu-senpai and Itachi-senpai, both of whom were obligated to stay with her.

Shikamaru, however, was different. Although he had clearly been asked to do this by his father, he wasn’t under strict orders from the Hokage to protect her and keep her safe. That meant that, technically, he was listening to her rambling on his own free will. Technically.

“Ummmm” Shikamaru said uncertainly, “Hi Kyuu-chan?”

“Don’t call me that you lazy bastard.” The fox growled back. Her voice was silky and feminine, much less intimidating than he thought it would be. After all, she did look like a snuggly stuffie.

“Don’t be mean!” Naruto chastised her. After a glaring match that lasted a few seconds, Naruto made a hand sign and the fox puffed away in a cloud of orange smoke.

She looked back at Shikamaru, whose eyes were wide with shock, “I won’t think we’ve ever formally met,” she said, sticking her hand out, “I’m Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naru-chan.”

Finally returning to reality, Shikamaru responded, “Nara Shikamaru, but you can call me...Shika-kun?” Once again, he sounded like he was asking a question. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and shook his hand.

“Alright then Shika-kun, what do you wanna do today?”

“Let’s just sit and watch the clouds.”

“Alright then.”

And they both fell asleep, faces angled upwards and arms pressed together. 

 

KAKASHI’S POV

 

Kakashi was ANGRY. Angry because he could do nothing to stop it. Nothing to interfere with what was happening. He could only sit in the shadows and watch.

HIS Naru-chan was being held captive by the lazy Nara. It was ridiculous! Naru-chan was WAY to young to be friends with a boy.

He growled in the back of throat when he recognized the fact that she had introduced herself as NARU-CHAN. Although he was flattered that she had taken a liking to the nickname that he had given her, she shouldn’t allow this STUPID BOY that she had never met before. And Shika-kun? That was an idiotic nickname. He hoped that she didn’t actually call him that.

She called him Shika-kun.

And she had asked what HE wanted to do. She was handing over control of the situation. 

He would need to have a talk to his self appointed Nee-chan once she got home. And then, something even worse happened.

The had fallen ASLEEP. Next to each other!

It was then that he decided that he was grounding Naru-chan. This was DEFINITELY not appropriate for her five year old self. 

Grumbling to himself about stupid Naras and irresponsible kids, Kakashi picked up Naruto and shuushined back to her apartment, locking the door behind him.

 

BACK TO NARUTO’S POV

 

When she awoke, she found herself back in her apartment. Frowning, she tried to remember what happened. She recalled falling asleep beside her new friend, Shikamaru. ‘Ahhhh’ she thought to herself, ‘That was probably the reason’. She knew how protective Inu-senpai could get of her. She was surprised that he even let her talk to Shika-kun at ALL.

“Inu-senpai!” She called quietly. 

She heard the noise of someone snapping to attention, and she patiently waited for the dog-nin to approach her.

A small tick mark appeared on her forehead, “Inu-senpai,” she said, the anger evident in her voice, “what did I tell you about removing me from non threatening situations just because they involve boys?”

Looking glumly at the floor, Inu responded, “You said to not do it.” 

“Yes, I did. And what did you do today?”

“I removed you from a non threatening situations just because it involved a boy.”

“That’s right. You did. And what do you have to say about yourself?”

“I’m sorry Naru-chan.”

“Very good.”

Suddenly, another chakra signature appeared, causing Inu to fling into action, automatically shielding the small blonde. However, he quickly relaxed once more, having recognized the signature as Itachi’s.

“I agree with Inu-senpai. You’re MUCH to young for boys.” He said, his arms crossing as he spoke.

“Ha yes! It’s two against one Naru-chan. You’re not allowed to date anyone until your at least thirty.”

“I think that Naru-chan should date Sasuke-kun.” Itachi said obliviously.

“I thought you said Naru-chan was too young for boys?!”

“Not for Sasuke. He is mature and very cute.”

“No he’s not!” Inu shot back.

Naruto bristled as she watched their conversation continued like she wasn’t even there.

“I’m not going to date anyone until I feel like it!” She yelled, finally grabbing their attention.

Inu-senpai sighed in relief and Itachi-senpai grumbled about how adorable Sasuke was.

“Come on guys, let’s go train!” She said, pulling the older two males along.

 

TIME SKIP TO TRAINING GROUND

 

“You’re taijutsu has really improved Naru-chan. When your body is fully developed, you’re sure to be a force to be reckoned with.” Inu said said proudly, ruffling Naruto’s blonde hair.

“You should focus more on your speed. Because you’re so small, you can’t hit as hard as others. You need to use your petite stature to your advantage.” Itachi commented helpfully.

Nodding, Naruto approached the two of them again, this time incorporating low ducks and quick attacks. This time, she actually managed to land a solid hit on both of, though she suspected that they allowed it.

Itachi suddenly tensed unexpectedly, whipping around to face Inu, “Orders Senpai?” He asked.

Hardening his eyes, Inu-sempai responded, “Protect Naruto at all costs.”

Nodding, Itachi positioned himself between the unidentified chakra signature, pulling out his katana.

“What? What is it?!” Naruto Called, her blue eyes wild and frantic.

“Nothing Naruto. Get behind Kakashi.” Itachi said, momentarily abandoning Kakashi’s ANBU name.

“Who?”

“Inu-senpai”

Realizing the severity of the situation, Naruto hurried behind the newly named Kakashi.

“Who’s there?” Kakashi growled protectively.

“Hohoho Tobi is excited!”

“Tobi?”

“Hehehe! Tobi has been assigned to catch number nine early. Earlier then the rest!”

“Who’s Tobi?”

“I am Tobi!”

Suddenly, Tobi launched at the small blonde, Kakashi was barley able to deflect his blow, even though he acted like a deranged lunatic.

“K-Kakashi?” Naruto questioned, her voice shaking, “Shouldn’t we leave?”

Finding that he agreed with her, Kakashi scooped the girl into his arms and kept away, hoping that he could at least out run the attacker.

He had been wrong.

Kakashi cursed himself for not noting the SMALL DETAIL that the man possessed the sharingan. A singular sharingan to be exact, but a sharingan all the same.

“Fuck” Kakashi murmured, running as fast as he could, “fuck fuck FUCK! UUUUUUGH!” He cried, pushing himself to the limit, however, he was just not fast enough to outrun the man in the orange mask.

Finally, he caught up with the pair, although Itachi was not far behind him.

“You can run, but you can’t hide from Tobi. Actually, it looks like you can’t even run!” Tobi teased, his crimson eye spinning.

Out of nowhere, Itachi sprang into action, forcing himself in front of the attempted kidnapper, his own crimson eyes met dual colored ones. The three tomoe suddenly morphed into a spiral-like design, casting a deep genjutsu over the man. Confident that he wouldn’t break free, Itachi turned back to Naruto, concern evident in his gaze.

“Naru-chan, are you alright?”

“Yes” replied the blonde, who was shocked at how steady and calm her voice sounded. 

“Good, because we need to get moving.” 

“Wait” Naruto said, “both of you need to take off your masks.”

Itachi did as he was told, offering no objections. Kakashi, on the other hand, sputtered until a cold glare from Naruto caused him to do the same.

“I presume that you’re Kakashi Hatake.” The blonde said, pointing to the silver haired nin, “And you’re Itachi Uchiha. How surprising.” Both of the men nodded in confirmation.

“Alright then, ‘Tachi and Kakashi, put your masks back on and let’s get to the Hokage’s office”

And with that, a blushing Itachi, flustered at his new nickname, and an angry Kakashi turned to face their prisoner.

Only to find that he was gone. Growling, Kakashi summoned Pakun and ordered him to track the man.

The pug replied, extremely confused, “There’s no trail Kakashi. It just stops right here.”

Frowning once more, the Kakashi summoned the rest of his pack to help search the area. About ten minutes later, the rest of the dogs returned just as puzzled as Pakun had been.

Muttering in frustration, the older man released his summons and demanded that the other two ninja follow him to the Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody tell me how to do bold and shit on archive!!! I need to know!! Anyway....I was wondering. Do people want Hinata to replace Sakura, or should Shikamaru? Let me know!  
> ~Slutty Princess


	4. I’m so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me

It had been over two weeks since the original attack and Naruto could tell that both Itachi and Kakashi were on edge. Whenever she touched one of them suddenly, they would flinch, almost like she had hurt them. She had tried to comfort them, but she wasn’t quite sure what she could do.

She had also noticed that Itachi was stressed about something else. She wasn’t quite sure what was wrong, but she had a feeling it had something to do with clan politics. It was becoming more and more obvious just how ostracized the Uchiha clan was from the rest of the village. Itachi was just caught up in it, after all, he was the clan heir.

“‘Tachi?” Naruto said in the most innocent voice she could manage. She had found that his new nickname almost always left a light blush on his cheeks, even if it was only from embarrassment.

“Do you want to come train with me?” The puppy dog eyes she gave him also worked to her advantage.

Itachi cleared his throat, clearly trying to think of a way out of it. However, it was then that Naruto pulled our all of her stops, angling her eyes so the light bounced off them in right way in order to make it look like she was crying. She sniffled, adding to the effect, “Pwetty pwease ‘Tachi?”

Itachi sighed, one look at those crystalline blue eyes and anyone, even a stotic Uchiha, would crumble. She would be a marvelous seduction ninja if she ever took up that career choice. Still, no matter how favorable the option, the thought still made him growl. He would make sure that no one would ever harm Naru-chan’s innocence EVER again. 

With that thought in mind, Itachi stumbled after Naruto as she pulled him forward.

“Ne, ‘Tachi?” She asked

“Hn?”

“Why is it that you always refuse to train your little brother?”

Itachi looked at her, mildly surprised, “How did you know that?” He questioned 

“Well,” Naruto said, looking embarrassed, “whenever I feel sad or lonely, I tend to go looking for you and Inu-senpai-well er Kakashi.” Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of her head, “And sometimes, I’ll see you with Sasuke. He’ll always ask you to train him, and they you refuse and poke him on the forehead. So I was wondering why you did that?”

Itachi looked almost worried for a moment, before turning to Naruto and saying, “Naru-chan, if you ever feel sad, please don’t just watch me from afar. Come and get me. I won’t ever be mad.” He leaned down to look her in the face, “I promise.”

The small blonde nodded shyly, “Okay ‘Tachi. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Well...” he thought for a moment, “I don’t want Sasuke to live the same life I did. To be forced through the academy and into an early graduation. It’s just not something I want him to experience I guess.”

“I know what you mean.” Said Naruto sadly, “I feel like I do t even know anyone one in my class, and they’re only one year older! Oh well, there’s nothing I can do about it now. Either way, I’ll de stuck with some twelve year olds on some random genin team.”

“Actually, you might be able to gat an apprenticeship.” Itachi suggested.

“Really?”

“Yea. In fact, you might be able to convince Anko or Kakashi to take you in. By the way, Hebi-senpai’s name is Anko. She’s that really pretty purple haired girl you sometimes see running around.”

“No way! She’s super attractive. I’m intrigued, maybe she can teach me some seduction techniques.” 

Itachi choked on the water he was drinking, “No. Absolutely not. Under no condition will you EVER be allowed to specialize in seduction. No. End of discussion.”

“Calm down ‘Tachi. I’m going to grow up sooner or later, and you’d be lying if you said that I wasn’t cute. Also, you always fall for my puppy dog eyes. In order to be a seduction ninja, I would just need to translate those techniques into more sexual situations.”

Itachi glared at the petite girl, “You may be cute Naru-chan, but still, at least wait to seek Anko out until you’re ummmmmm, twelve. Yea. No seduction training until you’re twelve.”

“Well alright then, I want to go train now. I’ll race you to training ground three!” She said, knowing she would lose.

 

TIME SKIP DARLINGS (I’ve decided to call you more endearing terms)

 

Panting Naruto lay in her back, staring up at the sky, “I still don’t understand how you move so quickly. I’m so much smaller but you’re still so much faster!” 

“It’s all practice Naru-chan, don’t worry.” Itachi chuckled.

It was weird, Itachi thought, Naruto was one of the few people that made him feel like a person capable of smiling and laughing. It was her, Sasuke, and Shisui. Soon though, he would lose both his cousin and his brother. He knew what was coming. They were in the endgame now (A/n: anyone get the reference???!!). He and his cousin had done all that they could to prevent the coup. Regardless, the clan elders refused to listen to either to them and now they were going to pay the price.

Sighing, Itachi turned his attention back to the bubbly blonde in front of him. 

“Anyway, night ‘Tachi, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before Itachi could demand that he walk the girl home, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Massaging his temples, Itachi could form only one coherent thought, 

 

Who taught that girl how to shuushin?

 

ITS A TIME SKIP AGAIN MY SWEETS

 

“Naru-channnnn!” Itachi whined. Itachi Uchiha whined! This had to be the best day of Naruto’s short life.

“Yes ‘Tachi?”

He groaned again, burying his face in his hands, “If you don’t stop calling me that, I’m gonna be forced to call you an even MORE embarrassing nickname.”

“Go ahead and try in ‘Tachi.” She called back in a singsong voice, “I dare you!”

“Fine then,” Itachi paused, “Naru-nee.” He finally said, smirking in the normal Uchiha fashion.

Naruto must of stared at Itachi for five minutes, cheeks no doubt the color of tomatoes, before she managed to stutter out a response, “D-don’t call me that you Baka!” She yelled hysterically, face heating even more.

“Awwww poor Naru-nee, is she embarrassed?”

Naruto just blushed harder in response, fleeing into the forest, with Itachi taunting her from behind.

Turns out that this WASN’T the best day of Naruto life.

TIME SKIP AGAIN KITTENS

 

“‘Tachi!!!” Yelled Naruto, flinging herself into the older boy’s outstretched arms, “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m here to pick up Sasuke, Naru-nee.” Said Itachi, smiling, “Why are you so excited?”

“Well, according to Ji-chan, I can graduate the academy and become a full fledged ninja in exactly four months. That means, I’m gonna outrank your precious younger brother, even though he’s a year older.” She looked around, “Speak of the devil.”

“Onii-san!” Called Sasuke happily, eyes darkening when he saw Naruto’s lithe form hanging off of his neck, “How do you know my older brother Dobe?”

“I know him better then you do Teme.” Naruto retorted, sticking out her tongue.

“I didn’t know that my two adorable younger siblings were friends.” Itachi chuckled, ruffling Sasuke’s dark hair, much to Sasuke’s annoyance.

“Teme is NOT your little sister.” Sasuke grumbled into Itachi’s shirt.

“Of course Naru-nee is my sister. I’ve known her since she was three, silly” Itachi pocked Sasuke’s forehead.

“Okayyyyy” Sasuke was much more prone to whining then Itachi, “but HOW do you know her?”

“I was assigned to watch Naru-nee.”

Sasuke thought for a moment, seeming to try to figure out why ON EARTH Naru-chan would require ANBU guards. 

“Right...”

“Well anyway ‘Tachi, are we gonna go train today?”

“Are you sure Naru-nee, we trained al day yesterday, you must be soar.”

“Nahhhhh, I heal super fast remember.” She smiled.

“What?!” Screeched Sasuke unexpectedly, “You were with HER yesterday? You said that you were on a mission!”

“Mah mah Teme, don’t yell so loudly, you’re gonna start sounding like Sakura and Ino.”

That got Sasuke to shut up, but he was still brooding like an emo.

“You can come with us if you really want.” Suggested Naruto kindly, “I’m sure ‘Tachi won’t mind, right?”

Itachi paused for a moment, “I guess so Naru-nee, just don’t make him feel to bad okay?”

Laughing, Naruto nodded her head in agreement, “I promise ‘Tachi.”

“Good”

 

TIME SKIP MY BEAUTIFUL ONES

 

‘Holy shit, this girl could beat me to a pulp blindfolded’ thought Sasuke as he watched his brother and Naruto fight, ‘I really need to catch up.’

Signing resignedly, he picked up the ten kunai that were littering the targets and worked on throwing them again. The one thing that Sasuke could say he was better at then the blonde, was his use of knives. Even without an activated sharingan, his precious was as good as some jounin. He was very proud of it.

“Onii-san, you never showed me how to hit the final target around the back.” Complained Sasuke.

“Hold on Sasuke, I’ll be there in a second.” Itachi called back, “I need to finish this spar.”

Itachi grunted as Naruto landed a solid hit in the gut, though it was more due to luck and not actual skill. Still, it was pretty impressive.

Sasuke was glad to see his brother in such high spirits. Recently, Itachi was acting more and more stress, and even the six year old that he was could feel how night the tensions were inside his clan’s walls.

Panting slightly, Itachi moved away from Naruto who was lying on her back and taking deep shuddering breaths. He had never seen her like that, though it was probably because no one in the academy could tire her out like a member of ANBU could.

Sasuke and his older brother then spent the rest of their self imposed training time working in the way to bounce kunai off of other kunai in order to get the trajectory right. By the end of the period, Sasuke was pretty confident in his ability to hit the target, though he wasn’t anywhere near Itachi’s level.

In the end, Itachi had to carry Sasuke home on his back because the younger boy had twisted his ankle. Still, Sasuke was so happy that he felt he could ignore all of the pain.

 

OOOOOOH BOY MY FRIENDS ITS BEEN ANOTHER TWO MONTHS

 

Two months. That’s all it took. Naruto knew that the climax had been building for over two years but still, it felt like the final waved crashed upon her shore far to quickly. She wasn’t ready, though she doubted she ever would be.

Before that fateful night, Itachi had visited her. He had been dressed in his ANBU gear and had looked extremely solemn. She had assumed that he was preparing himself for an especially taxing or dangerous mission. She didn’t realize how right she’d been.

He had come to her with a final request, something she had never expected from him.

“Naruto,” he begged, his voice extremely strained, “something terrible is going to happen tonight. Please do not hate me, but I need to ask something of you. Please,” his voice broke, “please take care of Sasuke. He is the only thing truly important in my life. Shisui is gone, he’s all I have left. Take care of him.”

Surprised, Naruto said the only thing that came to mind, “Of course Itachi.” She had responded, voice as equally heavy, “Of course.”

‘He must be going on a suicide mission’ she thought, though she was confused as to why she would hate him. She had gotten her answer just hours after. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t help to feel slightly resentful to the man who had caused so much death and destruction, even though she doubted that it was because he wanted to.

When she had spotted a small dark haired form, she had broken down into tears. It was surprising to even Naruto herself. She assumed that it was because of her empathy. She cried for others, not for herself. She could never cry for herself again

 

MWAHAHAHA ITS SASUKE’S POV

 

“Sasuke, My foolish little brother... if you want to kill me... curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life... Run away... run away... and cling to your pitiful life. Then one day, when you possess the same eyes... Come back and face me. But I ask of you one thing. Listen to me Sasuke, you must protect her, for she will do the same for you. You must protect Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.”

His brothers voice was wringing through his head, so loud it was deafening. He wanted to reject Itachi Uchiha’s words, but he knew that he wouldn’t. Sasuke would do anything necessary in order to kill Itachi. Anything at all, besides killing Naruto.

Even if it wasn’t Itachi’s last request, he knew within his heart, that he would never hurt her. He hoped...he hoped.

Now though, he wasn’t sure of anything. His entire body had gone numb. The only thing that Sasuke could feel was the shaking of his own limbs and the rage that was boiling in his throat. That was, of course, until he felt something light collapse on to him. 

He was about to shove the object off of his lap until he looked. His coal black eyes took in the girl’s tan skin and blonde hair, her small body was being wracked with sobs and her tear stained eyes were shut closed.

‘Naruto’

Without a moments hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the petite girl, holding her close. He ran his hands up and down her back as she muttered the same two words over and over and over again.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m soRRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SO SORRY.” She screamed, her voice so raw with untamed grief that he almost felt like it was HER family that had just been murdered.

But then he came to a realization. She had spent more time with his brother then he had, she probably felt like it was her fault in some way. She must’ve noticed Itachi’s tense behavior and was probably beating herself up for not doing something about it. The six year old in his arms felt responsible for the murder of his entire clan.

“No” he whispered into her hair, cursing himself for how his voice shook. He was tryin to tame his own tears, having a down right hysterical girl in his lap wasn’t helping.

“No no nononono.” He assured, “it wasn’t your fault. You had nothing to do with this. It was all that bastards fault. I promise you that I’m going to kill him if it’s the last thing that I do. I promise.”

“B-but-“ she protested, promptly being cut off by Sasuke who had grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eye. Sasuke noticed that they seemed much more dull then usual, almost like there was a physical wall preventing him from looking deeper into her soul. He found it very unnerving.

“Naru,” He said, his now controlled voice dropping any honorific, “You are an amazing, incredible kunoichi and you kick ass. I promise that no one here blames you for any of this,” he gestured wildly to the surrounding chaos, bring their foreheads together, Sasuke’s final words were mush more soft, “I really mean it.”

 

UGHHHHH MY HEART TIME SKIP

 

After observing Sasuke for the past few weeks, Naruto had come to a new decision regarding her parentage. She decided that she wanted to earn the villages’ respect by herself, not by the help of her parents achievements. Also, she found that she wanted to avoid all of the pitying stares that the young Uchiha was now currently subjugated to. Sighing, she once again made her way to the Hokage tower.

“Ji-chan, I need to talk to you,” said Naruto, climbing through the window. The Hokage found himself wondering how the HELL she had gotten up there, fish office was in the FOURTH FLOOR for crying out loud. He would need to invest in new locks on his windows. 

“Yes?”

“About my parents,” the Hokage’s eyebrow rose significantly, “I’ve decided that I don’t want the information released until I feel like I’ve earned the entire Fire Country’s respect in confidence, that way, I’m not leeching off of their success.”

“Alright Naru-chan, we can arrange that.” 

Smiling a smile that seemed forced even to the Sandaime’s old eyes, she nodded enthusiastically and kept out the window once more, ignoring Sarutobi’s indignant shouts of frustration.

 

WHOOOO ANOTHER TIME SKIP DARLINGS

 

‘Only three more days’ Naruto assured herself as she sat restlessly in her chair, ‘three more days until I’m out of this hell hole and can finally go on real missions!’ She paused, ‘Well, maybe not REAL missions, but missions all the same.’

Groaning to herself, she looked over at the dark haired boy beside her. She had taken to sitting next to him every day because one, it kept him away from his insufferable fan girls and two, it seemed to make him much more comfortable. Sometimes, Naruto was happy to say that she succeeded in making the obviously depressed boy smile. Once, he had even CHUCKLED. She had been very impressed with herself for that one.

Scooting closer to him, she whispered in his ear, “Wanna escape class with me?”

He glared at her scoldingly, “No Naru, some of us ACTUALLY need to study the material in order to pass!” He whispered back furiously.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to the sleeping Shikamaru who was seated on her other side, shaking his shoulder, she whispered the same question to him. The boy noticeably brightened at the request and immediately agreed. He was, however, not oblivious to the glaring Uchiha behind Naruto shoulder, though he pretended to be.

Smiling her imitation smile once more, she sneakily lead them out of the classroom.

 

THEYRE OUTSIDE NOW—I HAVENT SLEPT IN 2 DAYS

 

“Get out of my way you nasty demon!” Cried some random civilian in disgust. Shocked, Shikamaru looked up at the woman.

“What the FUCK did you just say to her?”

The woman snarled again, “I told her to stay away from me and you best do the same. No one should spend time with a monster like her.”

Naruto pulled on his sleeve, urging him to keep going. She was obviously used to it and, although he could understand WHY the comments were taking place, he simply couldn’t comprehend how someone could be ignorant enough to spout shit like that to a six year old.

“Just leave it alone Shika-kun.” Naruto pleaded.

Growling, he stalked away from the idiotic villager, face a mask of fury and disgust, “You shouldn’t let them say stuff like that to you!” He insisted.

“It’s fine, really. It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Yea that’s the PROBLEM. Ugh, never mind.”

They continued on doing lazy things until they fell asleep once more, lying next to each other peacefully. This time, however, Kakashi wasn’t there to drag her away. He was out on some S ranked mission and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.

Smiling lightly in her sleep, she turned closer to Shikamaru until their sides were brushing and their hands were touching.

 

IM SO SORRY MY FLOWERS

 

She woke up screaming. Although it wasn’t exactly a common occurrence, it was becoming more and more frequent. The real problem though, was that she was laying next to Shikamaru.

“-ru-chan, Naru-chan, Naruto!”

She woke up staring into Shikamaru’s worried face. She managed to gasp in a a few breaths in order to clear her head.

“Sasuke,” her eyes were frantic, “Is Sasuke safe?”

“I-i don’t know.”

“I need to find him!”

“Calm down Naru-chan, calm down. I’m sure he’s fine. You need to breathe.” She took a deep, shuddering breath, “what were you dreaming about?”

Naruto stiffened again, before forcing her shoulders to relax, “Nothing, it was just a memory.”

“A memory could make you scream that much?” He winced when he remembered the girl that he was talking to, “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“No it’s fine really, I don’t mind. It happened when i was three.”

After waiting a moment, Shikamaru realized that he wasn’t going to get anymore details, so he left it alone, “Do you want me to walk you home?” ‘It’s troublesome’ he thought, ‘but I’ll do it’

“No no it’s fine, I can get home by myself.” She assured him, “Also, Hebi-senpai can watch me!” She waves up to a dark figure seated on the roof of a building. The dark figure, apparently Hebi-senpai, waved back.

“Alright then Naru-chan, I’ll see you tomorrow.” They parted ways, Shikamaru heading to the family district while Naruto moving towards the sing,e person housing and apartments.

“Goodnight!” She called back.

 

OMG DON’T WORRY MORE HARDCORE FLUFF IS COMING

 

She fell face first into her bed, groaning as she landed on the uncomfortably hard mattress. Flipping up onto her back, she decided that she would use her funds to buy a new one. Staring up at her whit ceiling, she tried to rap her brain around the mess of information that Itachi had forced on to her.

She ran over the facts that she had:

1\. Tensions had been rising with the Uchiha  
2\. Itachi had been stressed leading up to the incident  
3\. He had come to her before apologizing  
4\. He seemed like he didn’t want to do it  
5\. He left Sasuke alive

That was pretty much all of it. She had to try to figure this shit storm out with the small amount of evidence that Itachi left her. Sighing, she spent the next hour working on conspiracy theories.

She thought that either Itachi had multiple personalities, was struggling with some other mental illness, had done it to protect his little brother, or was ordered to by someone high up in the village.

After considering them all, she decided that the first and last situations were the most probable. That meant that she wouldn’t be able to discuss any of her theories with people. Especially not the Hokage.

Rolling over once more, she stuffed her face into her pillow and tried to fall asleep. The key word being tried.

 

ITS MORNING NOW—THERE ARE A LOT OF TIME SKIPS

 

Hissing, Naruto pulled her blanket over her head, trying to block out the sun that was filtering through her window.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared, blocking the blinding light that was burning her eyes.

“Hello?” She called tilting her head to squint at the outline. Her eyes widened in recognition as Kakashi made his presence known.

“Ka-Kakashi? Is that you?”

She found herself swooped up into a tight embrace, “I’m so, so, sorry that I wasn’t there for you. Please forgive me.” His arms around her tightened until they were almost suffocating.

“Kakashi. It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault at all. You were away on an important mission.”

“I know but, I should’ve come back for you.”

“You did the right thing Kakashi.” Naruto assured again, “I’m not upset at all.”

She found herself about to speak about Sasuke and how HE was the one who needed comfort, however, she found herself stopping. How did she know that he was trustworthy. Sure, he was one of her closest friends, but he was still an ANBU and loyal to the Hokage before anyone else. It would be safest to keep Itachi’s final request to herself she decided.

“This is your second to last day of the academy, correct?”

“Ummm yea.”

“Then why don’t we skip class, huh?”

“Alright,” Naruto agreed, “But I need to go tomorrow so I can say goodbye to all my friends.”

“Of course”

The pair spent six hours laying on Naruto’s bed, talking about the most random, unimportant things. But it didn’t matter if it was urgent or not, they just wanted to spend time together. Eventually, Naruto asked the question that had been on her mind since Itachi suggested it.

“Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think that, when I graduate, I could be you apprentice?” She questioned shyly.

For a moment, Kakashi looked surprised. Then, he seemed to get over it and looked at her instead, “Mah of course Naru-chan. Well, that’s only if you’re good enough!” He joked.

Laughing, Naruto playfully hit his arm, “I’ll be better then good Kakashi-sensei!” She teased.

“Don’t call me that, it sounds weird.”

“That’s too bad Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto Called back, sticking out her tongue like a small child.

“Oi, why don’t we start training now?”

“Sure thing Kakashi-sensei. I’m gonna be stronger then you in no time. Just you wait!”

 

OOOOOH ITS SOMETHING BAD AGAIN SWEETHEARTS

 

Her throat was raw from screaming, her legs were soar from running, but there was only one ting that she could feel. Her heart felt like it had finally shattered. She could feel its shards stab into her unprotected chest. She wanted it gone, she had to get rid of her heart. She had to.

After the past few months, she was actually surprised that she had lasted this long. Still, she hated it. Hated it with a burning passion. She hated her heart.

She hated everything and everyone but most of all, she hated the person who had done this. She looked down at the body beneath her. He had been one of the first people who cared for her. And now, now he was gone. 

It was just so hard to comprehend. But although her mind couldn’t fathom the pain she was feeling, her heart definitely could. He was gone and he wasn’t coming back. She just wanted him to come back.

She brushed a lock of stray hair away from his face, “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault. Everything terrible that happens is because of me. It’s all my fault!” She clutched the body as various ANBU to take him away from her.

“Iruka-sensei, I’m so so SO sorry! I could’ve protected you. I should’ve protected you.” Her voice was a whisper now, so quiet that she doubted anyone could hear her.

“I’m so sorry”

 

FIVE HOURS EARLIER — LAST DAY AT THE ACADEMY

 

“Ne Naru-chan, today’s your last day right?” Asked Kiba.

“Yep!” Naruto Called back cheerfully, “I’m gonna be a full fledged ninja tomorrow, that means you need to respect me.”

“Yea right, I could beat you up no problem.”

“Ha! You wish Kiba. You couldn’t even beat up your puppy!”

“I would never beat up Akamaru!” Kiba growled.

“What, too scared you’re gonna lose Dog Breath?”

“What’d you say to me you little-“ before Kiba could lunge at Naruto, Iruka-sensei entered the room, demanding that everyone be quiet. 

“Now, as we all know, today is Naru-chan’s last day here at the academy. However, before she can graduate, she needs to pass the genin test. Which means,” he looked pointedly at Naruto, “You need to come with me.”

Nodding, Naruto got out of her seat and followed Iruka, the rest of the class not far behind.

The first part of the test was the written section. Much to her classmates’ disappointment. 

Thankfully, Naruto had been studying independently for quite some time and managed to get a perfect score on that part of the test. Next, according to Iruka-sensei, was the kunai throwing exam.

Because of her extensive kunai training with Itachi, she only missed the bullseye on one target, and even then she wasn’t that far off. That meant that she received a lot of cheering from her friends. Even Sasuke had the decency to give her a thumbs up.

Finally, it was the ninjutsu section. She really hoped that her shadow clone would be excepted instead of a normal clone. If not, then she would be stuck as an academy student for forever (A/n: let the world pass by, for forever!). There was no way that she would ever be able to condense her massive amounts of chakra into something as small as a normal clone.

“Alright Naru-chan, for the final part of the test, you need to successfully complete a henge of me and and Mizuki-sensei, as well as as many clones you can make. Alright?” Iruka asked.

Naruto sweat dropped, having her make as many clones as she could was asking a lot. Still, she needed to complete her test, “Alright Iruka-sensei, I’ll do my best.” 

He smiled at her, “I know you will Naruto.”

Nodding, Naruto focused on concentrations her chakra in order to preform a henge, “Alright, here goes nothing, Henge!” In a puff of chakra smoke, Naruto had transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka. Then, she repeated the technique, this time appearing as Mizuki.

“Great job Naru-chan. Now preform the maximum amount of clones you can.”

“Ummm Iruka-sensei?”

“Yes?”

“I actually have to much chakra to preform a regular clone jutsu, would it be alright if I use shadow clones instead?”

“Oh, umm,” he paused, “I guess? Where did you learn that anyway?”

“Oh! Ji-chan taught it to me.”

“I see. Well, go ahead Naruto.”

“And also, you guys might wanna back up.” Naruto said, this time addressing her classmates, “There are gonna be a lot of me soon.”

Taking a deep breath, Naruto Called out the name of one of her favorite justus ever, “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

Abruptly, the room was filled with about three hundred Narutos, much to everyone’s shock. 

‘Holy shit!’ Mizuki thought, ‘this kid has ungodly levels of chakra! Still, she won’t be too hard to beat, she’s got no experience.’

“Wait a minute,” A civilian kid called out from the crowd, “these clones are solid! Why?”

“It’s cuz they’re shadow clones.” Explained Naruto, “They’ll disappear if you hit them though. But don’t do that, when they pop, all of their memories are transferred to me. You see?” She hit a clone that was standing near her on the top of its head and it burst into nothing but a cloud of smoke.

“W-well Naruto, it looks like you got a perfect score on this portion too, which means,” he looked at his clipboard, “Oh my God Naruto, you’re tied with the Yondaime for the best score in the academy’s history!” He smiled, “Congratulations!”

“Really?” Naruto was extremely excited, she was just as good as her father! Technically, she was even better because, while she was taking the test at age six, Minato had graduated at age ten. She felt so happy that she could burst. 

JUST TWO MORE HOURS NOW...

 

“Thanks for taking me to ramen Iruka-sensei. I really appreciate it. Kakashi and Ita-“ She stopped herself from saying Itachi’s name, “my other friends never take me anywhere, so thanks a lot.”

Iruka smiled down at the blonde affectionately, “Of course Naru-chan, whenever you want.”

Iruka moved to ruffle her hair, but she was gone. Abruptly, he stood up and frantically looked around, “Naru-chan!” He called out, “where are you?”

“Nuh-uh Iruka-chan.” Called a voice tauntingly from the shadows, “you need to come and find the monster!”

“Mizuki?” Iruka fearfully replied, “Is that you?”

“Mah you’re so smart Iruka-chan!” Mizuki replied in a sing song voice, “I’m so proud of you.”

“What have you done Mizuki?” Iruka snarled back.

“I’m sending the demon back to where it belongs, back to hell.” He spat.

Then Iruka found where Mizuki was perched up in a tree. In one hand, he was carrying an unconscious Naruto, in the other, he was carrying a large scroll. Iruka’s eyes widened when he recognized it.

“You’re an idiot if you think you can get away with stealing the village’s jinchuuriki AND the scroll of forbidden jutsu! I’ll stop you Mizuki!”

Mizuki smiled and disgusting and perverted smile, “You’ll need to catch me first.”

“Naruto!” Iruka yelled as Mizuki disappeared in a swirl of leaves, “fuck! FUCK!” Realizing that he didn’t have time to be throwing a fit, Iruka slammed ryō down on the table as payment for the ramen and shot after his former comrade.

 

ONE HOUR LEFT GUYS IM HONESTLY SO SORRY

 

After searching for a whole hour, Iruka was finally able to latch on to Mizuki’s familiar scent. By now, every ninja in Konoha was aware of the crisis their village was now in. 

They were missing both their jinchuuriki as well as one of the most important documents in all of the leaf. They all knew one thing, they were in big fucking trouble.

Still, Iruka was one of the few ninja that cared enough about Naruto to go after her right away instead of waiting for orders. 

Realizing he heard something, Iruka tilted his head to the left, listening intently. He straightened, there it was again. Almost like an unnaturally low whistling noise, followed by a thunk of something colliding with wood.

An arrow.

Iruka sprinted of in the direction of the noise, praying to kami (A/n: God in Japanese is kami) that he wasn’t to late. 

When he arrived at the scene, he hid in the upper branches surrounding the small clearing. Staring downward, he took in the entire situation.

An unconscious Naruto was pinned to the wall with multiple arrows, most loosely concentrated around her head. It looked like Mizuki had been toying with her, trying to goad her awake with the whizzing sound from a speeding arrow. 

Growling when he realized his efforts were to no avail, Mizuki took a step towards the helpless girl, looking like a predator stocking its pray. It was unnaturally disturbing.

Ridiculously fast, Naruto’s eyes shot open, revealing her now crimson eyes, “Come any closer and I’ll kill you. I promise.” She threatened. With her newly red eyes, the effect was even more terrifying. Mizuki didn’t realize how much trouble he was in. Naruto was unbelievably strong when she was mad and right now, she was fucking pissed. But then, she seemed to spasm as red chakra swirled around her. Then, she fainted once more.

Moving from his cover in the trees, Iruka lunged towards the blonde in the hopes of rescuing her. Unfortunately, Mizuki reacted inhumanity fast, well at least faster than he had ever seen him move. Iruka wondered just how much skill he had been hiding.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be a lot. Still, Iruka was an accomplished chuunin who used to be in the ANBU, he was confident that they were well matched.

He was wrong.

When he was halfway to Naruto, Mizuki forced himself between them. He placed a kunai against Naruto neck threateningly.

“Come any closer and I’ll slit her throat.” He pressed it harder against her skin, drawing a line of blood that contrasted harshly with her tan skin, “You know I’ll do it.”

Iruka stepped back hesitantly, “What do you want?” He asked, carefully pulling out a kunai that he hid behind his back. He shuffled his feet slowly, so Mizuki wouldn’t notice.

“I’m going to leave this place with both the scroll and the jinchuuriki and no one is going to come after me. Alright?” Iruka could hear the strain evident in his voice as he pried Naruto off of the tree trunk and ticked her under her arm.

Then, without warning, Iruka made a move for the blonde. Unlike his previous attempt, he focused solely on getting to her and placed aside any regard for his own wellbeing. Thankfully, Iruka managed to get ahold of Naruto, but not without suffering the consequences of his reckless actions.

Hissing, he grabbed his shoulder. Pulling his hand away, he looked at the red staining his palm and swore. The cut was deep and he was afraid he would suffer from blood loss if someone didn’t patch it up.

Iruka turned his attention back to the limp child in his arms. He shook her awake, “Naru-chan, I need your help.” He really wanted to keep her out of the fight, but he had a feeling that he was going to need all the help he could get if he wanted to defeat his former comrade.

Slowly, a pair of royal blue eyes filtered open, widening slightly when they took in the bleeding man before her, “Iruka-sensei!” She called in alarm, “What happened?” 

Iruka took a deep, shuddering breath before answering, “Mizuki. He tried to kidnap you and well, I went after him.”

“Alright then, give me his skill level and any weaknesses you believe him to have.”

‘She’s so damn professional!’ Iruka thought, “He’s extremely fast and works well with weapons, but he’s always had a very limited chakra supply, so he doesn’t have very much stamina.”

“That’s good, I can distract him with a bunch of clones while you go in for the kill. Good? Good.”

Iruka nodded, hoping that her impromptu plan would work. He got into position while she summoned hundreds of shadow clones.

“Let’s kick this fucker’s ass!” Her clones cheered in agreement. With her colorful battle cry, everyone flung into battle.

All of the Naruto attacked, their eyes cold and their strikes purposeful. They weren’t using the normal academy taijutsu. It almost looked like an altered version of the famed Might Gai’s style, only this time without the flamboyant green jumpsuit. Naruto was moving so quickly that Iruka found that it was hard to track her with his eye. Her hands hands were moving the fastest by far. Her fingers were pressed together, hands forming an almost blade-like figure. ‘She’s going for his pressure points!’ He realized.

Pressure points, unlike chakra points, effected the body instead of the inner organs and chakra flow. When pressure is applied onto them, it presses them against a bone or muscle it shoots an electronic signal of pain to the brain.

Naruto was using them to subdue Mizuki. She’s using techniques to attack pressure points so that he stops and can’t provide and resistance whatsoever. Because she’s such a petite girl, the style worked incredibly well for her. Attacks on pressure points require so little force. Weak enough that her underdeveloped arms could easily strike the necessary places and disarm or kill her opponent. 

The only problem though, is that it was terribly hard to learn. Unlike with the Hyuuga who could see chakra points with their byakugan, Naruto would need to memorize the exact location of every pressure point. Fortunately though, that didn’t seem to be an issue. Naruto was striking with a practiced grace that a six year old shouldn’t possess. ‘How the FUCK does she do that?!’ Still, he was extremely glad for her style. Despite Mizuki’s speed, he didn’t seem to be able to use his right arm anymore and his left leg was dragging limply behind him. Deciding that it was a perfect time to attack, Iruka sprung out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

Mizuki, however, seemed to be expecting him, and dodged his initial attack. He then whipped out his final kunai and plunged it deep into Iruka’s abdomen.

“Got ya!” He cried in victory, his eyes wide and his voice hysterical, “Got ya got ya I win!” He giggled like a maniac before crumpling to the ground. He was still laughing as a hand was plunged through his chest and his heart was ripped out. Then his eyes flickered with pain and faded dark.

Naruto dropped the beating muscle still in her palm (A/n: think Killua from HunterXHunter). “Iruka!” She cried, dropping g the unnecessary honorific, “Please tell me you’re alright. Oh Kami. No no no no no no no!” She fell to her knees beside him and stroked his pale face, ignoring the blood staining her hand. 

Iruka could feel his mind fading, drifting away from his current plane of existence. He was, however, aware of the fact that the ANBU had arrived on the scene to collect his and Mizuki’s bodies. 

He couldn’t see or feel anything anymore, but still, even as he was pried from Naruto strong grip, he heard her whisper one thing. He only noticed it because of how different it was compared to her previous shrieks and wails.

“I’m so sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am perfectly aware that I deserve to die, but I had to do it. I am a disgusting creature, I guess I really need to say, “I’m so sorry”  
> I’m awful  
> TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ON TEAM SEVEN:  
> -Sakura  
> -Hinata  
> -Shikamaru  
> (Sasuke is definitely going to be on it with her)  
> VOTE IN THE COMMENTS!!!
> 
> ALSO: I drew 2 pictures for this fic, and I realized that I have no idea how to post them so pls explain!!!


	5. Th beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A BETA NOW!! Thank you Mavis for beta-ing my story it means so much! I’ll link her account later I forgot to ask her... anyway here’s the new chapter!

She wasn’t crying anymore. She decided that she COULDN’T cry anymore. She needed to be strong and protect those around her. In order to do that, she needed to conceal all of her sadness and pain. After all, Rule number twenty five in the shinobi handbook stated that, "A shinobi must never show their tears." 

She wouldn’t rid herself of her emotions, she decided, only suppress them. She had to make sure that no one saw how much she was suffering.

She looked at Sasuke who was standing with the other academy students. She had a fierce need to protect him. It was the same with with the Hokage and Kakashi. Almost like her body would easily collapse if she lost one more person. She wanted to protect her precious people. She needed to. She owed it to Iruka-sensei.

Sighing, she looked back at her favorite sensei’s casket. He had always wanted her to be happy. He always wanted everyone to be happy. 

Right then and there, Naruto decided that she would make everyone happy. 

She turned away from the funeral and headed to her apartment. She was a ninja now, she thought, it was time to train.

ITS FINALS WEEK AND IM DYING T_T (shoot me)

 

She headed to the academy one last time. Her face was blank, no one was looking at her so it didn’t matter, but her heart was pounding.

Today was her first day as a ninja!

She took a deep breath and started moving a little quicker. She had a feeling that it didn’t really matter because she was already early (also she had a sneaking suspicion that her new sensei was going to be Kakashi and he was always late) but she wanted to meet her fellow rookies. Although she was five years younger than them, she felt like she could use her cuteness to her advantage and make them all fall for her. After all, a shinobi needed allies.

When she arrived at the academy, she glanced at all of her surrounding graduates. Most of them were chatting with their friends and occasionally glancing towards the young blonde. 

Then, she tilted her head and looked out the window, listening intently. She heard it again, the cry of a small child in pain. It sounded like a little girl. That made her mad. She knew what it was like to be pushed around and bullied and she hated it. She had to protect this mystery girl.

She hurriedly jumped over the desk she was sitting on and flung herself towards the door. Following the sound of the girl’s cries, she ran into the snowy forest (A/n: I know that this isn’t how it happens in cannon but I don’t really care.)

Skidding to a halt, Naruto’s eyes quickly assessed the situation before them. It turns out that the person who had been screaming wasn’t a stranger at all, it was Hinata, a girl from her old class. One of the only things that Naruto could recall about her was the she was extremely shy and never hurt anyone. 

Now, Naruto was furious. She glanced at the four boys who were harassing the girl.

“I bet you think that you’re so much better than us ‘cause of your stupid clan. Acting all high and mighty! You’re just a freak!”

“Look at her weird ass eyes! They’re so CREEPY!”

The small girl flinched noticeably at their harsh words. One of the four boys raised his fist in preparation to strike. As he swung it downward, Naruto sprung into action. She quickly pulled a kunai out from the holster at her hip and pressed it against his neck. She then grabbed his attempted punch and twisted his arm behind his back. Stunned, the boy blinked at her owlishly.

Then, upon realizing his situation, screamed at the three other boys to do something. 

“R-right! Yes sir!” Called one of them hesitantly.

“Get off him you blonde bitch! All you’re good for is making sandwiches!” Cried another with more confidence.

“Yeah, get back into the kitchen you whore!” The final boy jeered.

Naruto, obviously undeterred by their insults rolled her eyes at them. This, apparently, was not the proper way to respond, as it only made them angrier. 

“I suggest,” Naruto said coldly, narrowing her eyes, “That you step away from Hinata, and get you ass out of here.” She released the boy’s hand and removed her kunai from his throat. She gestured for them all to leave, “What are you waiting for? Leave!”

The boys’ squeal was extremely undignified and unmanly, causing Naruto to smirk arrogantly at their backs. Her expression softened when she turned to the frightened girl beside her, “Are you alright Hina-chan? Did they hurt you?”

“I-I’m fine Naruto-san.”

“Mah, we’re friends right, call me Naru-chan!” Naruto insisted, using the calming smile that Anko-senpai had taught her. It was commonly used for non-lethal extractions and was meant to encourage trust between the victim and the ANBU.

“Now,” She said, glancing at the still shaking, “Why don’t we get you back home huh?” She reached for the girl’s hand, “Come on.”

“Th-thank you Narut- Naru-chan. Thank you for saving me.” She bowed dramatically.

“There’s no need for you to thank me Hina-chan, it was my duty as a shinobi.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in realization, “Naru-chan! You’re initiation into the shinobi ranks is today! Did you miss it?”

Naruto smile widened at Hinata unusually loud and urgent demeanor, “Don’t worry about it Hina-chan, it’s not like it’s that important.”

Hinata looked worried, “Ar-are you s-sure Naru-chan?”

“Of course, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“Th-thank you.”

Naruto and Hinata chatted all the way to the Hyuuga estate. Well, Naruto chatted while Hinata stuttered replies in attempt to keep up with the conversation. Then, they arrived at Hinata’s mansion. Naruto knocked on the door and waited. The door opened, revealing a white haired woman with the same violet eyes that Hinata possessed.

“Excuse me ma’am, but I’m here to deliver the clan heiress back home.” She stepped aside so that the elderly lady could see the slightly cowering girl behind her.

“Ah!” The woman called in shock, “Hinata-sama, What are you doing outside in the cold.” Her eyes shifted to Naruto for a moment, “and with such unsavory company no less.” She hissed.

Upon hearing the old ladies comment, Hinata be me absolutely scandalized, “E-excuse me ma’am, but a-as a member of the main family, I-I ask you to pl-please not refer to my fr-friends like that.” Hinata was very proud of herself. She had managed to get through that sentence with a minimal amount of stuttering.

Blinking in surprise, the woman quickly apologized, “I’m sorry Hinata-sama, I didn’t mean to offend you in any way.”

“Please d-don’t apologize to m-me Kikyo, say you’re sorry to Naru-chan.”

The woman, Kikyo, sneered for a moment at bar before taking a cleansing breath, “I am very sorry Naruto-kun.” She turned back to face Hinata, let us get you inside, you need to explain to your father where you have been.”

“Ri-right.”

Realizing that the teams were probably in the process of being assigned, Naruto hurried back to the academy.

 

TIME SKIP TO THE ACADEMY? (don’t know if that’s really a time skip tho)

 

She bowed deeply to her teacher, “I am very sorry I am late sensei, I needed to assist Hinata-sama, the Hyuuga heiress.”

“Don’t let it happen again Uzumaki-chan.”

“Of course, never again.”

“Go sit in your seat, I am about to begin.”

“Right” said Naruto as she moved to sit down.

“Alright,” the teacher began, “Team 14 will be...”

Naruto tuned out her temporary sensei and turned to the window. When she looked back up, he found that she was one of four people sitting in the room.

“Excuse me?” She asked very politely, “but, ummmm” she said almost a little shyly, “What team am I on, I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“It’s your fault you don’t know you stupid brat. There’s no way that you have what it takes to be a ninja.” One snarled, voice thick with jealously.

“Riko!” Said a girl as she smacked the other on the back of the head, “Be nice to her, she’s just a kid.” She turned back to Naruto, “I’m sorry...” she paused, obviously asking Naruto’s name.

“Oh, my names Naruto, or Naru.”

“Right, Naru-chan. Well, sensei told us that we should wait for our new jounin teachers. We will all be on a team,” She gestured to the two boys surrounding her, “and I think that he said you’ll be alone. I’m not really sure what that means though. My names Nagisa and this is Riko and Carmen”

“On thank you Nagisa-san.”

“Oh no Naru-chan, you can call me Nagisa-chan.”

“Well anyway, I think that your jounin instructor is here.” Naruto said while a woman dressed in green entered the room.

“Team 19, meet me at training ground 12.” The three children all scurried into standing positions.

“Hai sensei!”

“Welp, see you around Nagisa-chan, Riko-san, and Carmen-san.”

“Bye Naru-chan!” 

“Yeah” Naruto said quietly to herself, “bye”

She went back to gazing out the window. For some reason, Naruto felt sad. ‘I’m lonely’ she realized, ‘I-i want a friend. A real friend who I can train with and laugh with and who I don’t feel responsible for. I just-‘ Naruto stopped herself. She couldn’t be depressed, she had people who wanted her to be happy. She had to be happy for them. That’s what they wanted, right?

Naruto tore her attention away from the snowy Hokage monument and looked up at the clock. If Kakashi was going to be her sensei, and she had a feeling that he was, she had a long time to go until he arrived.

TIME SKIP TO ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER

 

Turns out, Naruto was right. It took around two hours for her jounin instructor who was, coincidentally, Kakashi, to finally show up. She glared at him with a glare that she picked up from Itachi before he -um- left. That caused Kakashi to gulp.

“Ne Kakashi-sensei,” she said his new title like a curse, “where have you been for the past TWO HOURS, huh?” Naruto’s smile was sickly sweet, terrifying enough to make even the experienced jounin sweat.

“Mah, sorry Naru-chan. I got lost on the path of life, but then, a black cat crossed my path and I had to find a different trail.” Replied Kakashi, rubbing the back of his neck like a young child might do when embarrassed.

“Right.” Naruto said coldly, “Well why don’t we get started? Okay?”

“Yes, lets go Naru-chan, we can introduce ourselves.” Kakashi laughed a little at his own joke, the pair new almost everything about each other, “We’ll also need to prepare for the REAL genin test tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll love it.” Kakashi’s visible eye glinted mischievously, “Last one to the roof has to buy dinner tonight!”

 

ON THE ROOF DARLINGS (It’s Christmas!!! Fuck yeah!)

 

“Ugh Kakashi! That’s not fair. You’re a jounin, it’s your JOB to be faster than me.”

“Awww my cute little genin is already complaining. We’ll need to fix that later.”

Naruto pouted adorably, “Oh come on Kakashi-nii,” she begged, knowing that calling Kakashi that would make him crumble, “Will you buy dinner tonight, pretty please. You’re so much stronger than me that it’s only fair. Pleaseeeeeeee.”

Even knowing what she was doing, Kakashi didn’t have a string enough will to resist the puppy dog eyes that Naruto was unleashing on to him. She was just too cute! ‘She called me Kakashi-nii!’ Thought Kakashi giddily.

“Alright Naru-chan, it’ll be on me, but only for tonight!” He threatened.

“Thank you!” Naruto cried gratefully in response.

“Anyway Naru-chan, why don’t you tell me something about you that I don’t know? Huh?” Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows. Well, his uncovered one did.

Naruto thought for a moment, ‘something that he doesn’t know about me. Hmmmmmm.” She briefly considered telling him about her various theories concerning the Uchiha massacre, but decided the location wasn’t nearly secure enough. She couldn’t risk someone overhearing.

Then, after contemplating it for a moment, she came to a conclusion, “I’m probably richer than you could ever imagine.”

“What? How? You don’t even have a job!”

“Of course I do. I have around fifty.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know my incredible aptitude with the shadow clone jutsu?”

“Right” said Kakashi, suddenly wary.

“Well, around two years ago, I created about two hundred clones. Right now, one hundred and fifty of them are off training somewhere and the remaining fifty are henged into civilians. They’re all working different jobs and some even own shops and restaurants of their own.” Naruto said proudly, “You know that barbecue place that’s been doing really well lately?” Kakashi nodded, “That’s owned by one of my original clones, Hatsume. Impressive, right?”

Kakashi nodded in shock, he had never thought of using clones in such an unconventional manner. Still, he had to admit that the girl’s creativity was outstanding. She would truly be a force to be reckoned with in the battle field. Sighing, Kakashi ran his fingers through his gravity defying hair.

“Alright then sensei, why don’t you tell me something about yourself that I don’t already know?”

“Ummmmmmm well, your father was my sensei.”

“I already knew that.” She responded, exasperated.

“Really?” 

‘That must mean that she knows that her father was the fourth Hokage. Judging by the look in her face, this isn’t a secret, so the Sandaime probably already knows. Damn, this girl is smart.’

“Try again.”

“Ugh. Your godfather, Jiraya of the Sannin, wrote my favorite books, the Icha Icha series.”

“Boo! I knew that one too. Dig deeper Kakashi.”

Kakashi groaned again, “My favorite color is blue?”

“Boring!”

“I have a ninken summoning contract.”

“Next!”

“Whatever Naru-chan, you obviously know everything about me, so let’s just go to your barbecue place, alright?”

“If you say so Kakashi-sensei.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night bickering, Naruto flashing the occasional fake smile in order to keep Kakashi comfortable. She knew how much he hated being social. Even with her.

“Ne, Kakashi?” She asked politely, “How bout we don’t order anymore drinks, okay?”

Kakashi glanced down at his hand which was currently holding his sixth beer, “Yeah, you’re probably right Naru-chan.” He started to leave before he felt a tugging on hid jacket.

“Nuh uh Kakashi-sensei, you need to pay remember. You promised.”

“Right.” The experienced shinobi groaned, “Let me just get out my wallet.”

“Thank you!” Naruto called back in a cheerful manner

“Yeah Yeah sure thing kid.” 

KAKASHI’S POV

Kakashi was slightly concerned. He knew Naruto, probably better than anyone else, but right now, something was off. Her smile was fake and her laughs were forced. Whenever she thought he wasn’t looking, her happiness faltered and her eyes darkened. They almost became frantic, like she was drowning. (A/n: I know that this isn’t what it feels like for everyone, but this is my experience with depression (and a little bit of anxiety but whatever) was that basically, I always felt like I was suffocating in all of my sadness). 

He just assumed that she would get over the death of her late sensei. Nothing else ever seemed to effect her, Kakashi had thought that just thought that she would mourn for a bit and then go back to her cheerful self.

Although he hated the bastard, Kakashi really missed Itachi. Even though he was still pretty much emotionless, he had way more experience with kids.

 

THE NEXT DAY GUYSSSSS (still Kakashi’s point of view)

Kakashi was stressed. It had taken him AGES to come up with an idea about what to do for the genin exam. He couldn’t do the bell test, that required an actual team. He also didn’t want to just rip off his sensei and have Naruto take the same test that he did when Minato had taken him in as his apprentice. So, he came up with this bullshit.

He knew that Naruto was either going to be a seduction (infiltration when talking about a child) kunoichi or a shinobi that operated on the frontlines. Because Naruto wasn’t anywhere close to being strong enough to beat him in physical combat, he decided to focus on the information gathering part of the test. After all, it did come almost naturally to her.

“Alright Naruto, so this is your test. I’m gonna need you to henge into a civilian girl around your age okay?” The only reason that that was required was because Kakashi didn’t want the villagers personal prejudice against Naruto to negatively effect her results, “Then, I want to see if you have the skills to extract any information that isn’t available to the public eye. Begin.”

After henge-ing herself, her realized something, “Um Kakashi-sensei, I already know tons of classified material.” She frowned, “That means I pass, right?”

Kakashi’s head was wearily removed from behind his book, “And how,” he said, the exasperation evident in his voice, “did you come across this information?”

“Oh well,” she rubbed the back of her head shyly, “I have a spy network that runs all the way through Konoha. It’s made up of all my clones... Is that bad?”

“No Naru-chan, it’s not bad it’s just,” he paused, “surprising and all. Oh Kami, well I guess that means you pass. Congratulations Naru-chan, you’re now a genin.”

‘Well that was underwhelming’ both Kakashi and Naruto thought at the same time.

“Wait Naru-chan, give me an example of something that you’ve discovered.”

“Oh! Well you know that man in that orange mask that attacked us that one time?” Kakashi nodded gravely, “He’s actually part of an organization that’s mission is to capture jinchuuriki.” She grew more serious, “‘Ta-Itachi Uchiha is rumored to have recently joined them.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widened at that. He just grew more and more upset with Itachi over time. He knew that he was messed up in the head, but he never expected him to actively go after his ‘adopted’ sister. He really was awful.

“That just means that you’ll need to become incredibly strong so you can kick their asses if they come after you.”

“Right, lets start training.” 

Naruto needed to become strong enough to protect everyone, even herself. She couldn’t be a burden anymore. If she wanted to beat Itachi and everyone else, she needed to train. So that’s what she did. She trained like she never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE IN THE COMMENTS FOR WHO SHOULD BE ON TEAM SEVEN!! IMPORTANT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... Vote for the third teammate in the comments!!!!

Naruto panted in exertion as she once again pulled out a kunai and ran at her sensei. She knew that she was a recently graduated genin, but DAMN, Kakashi was strong as fuck. He didn’t even look like her was trying, although he didn’t have his book out. Naruto had demanded that she never see him with that disgusting thing in public again. Thankfully, he abided by her request.

“Wait Naruto.” Kakashi instructed gently, “Before you strike, you always give a slight tell. You move you hips in the direction that you’re planning to attack. That’s definitely going to be a problem in the future if we don’t fix it now. Here, try it this way.” He slightly adjusted the way that she was standing in, moving her feet into a position that left her next move much less obvious.

Naruto’s own taijutsu style was strange. She had adjusted it slightly since becoming apprenticed to Kakashi, but she still kept the same principles. Like before, she struck her enemies pressure points, causing them to loose feeling in isolated parts of their body. However, unlike her original style, she also managed to strengthen the force of her blows. Now, instead of striking delicately like the Hyuuga, she could incorporate different kicks into her style, although she still couldn’t punch. A closed fist didn’t have the same accuracy as the tips of her fingers. (A/n: if anyone wants an example of her fighting style, think Ty Lee from Avatar: the Last Airbender).

She also used a lot of acrobatic moves in order to land hits. She was quick and precise as well as painful. Although most chi points caused very little pain when struck, certain ones could leave someone writhing in agony. She had never used those ones before, not even on Mizuki. She didn’t feel like it was necessary to cause people excess amounts of torment. She found it slightly repulsive. Pain wasn’t a thing to be celebrated.

Still, even with that thought in mind, she still found herself aiming all of her kicks and hits at spots that could kill her sensei, though it was probably just because she was confident that he could dodge them all. He wasn’t a jounin for nothing after all. Even so, she felt guilty for not even hesitating to go in for the kill. She guessed years of living in constant fear of attack would do that. Oh well, there was nothing that she could do about it now. Besides, it was good for shinobi to have strong reflexes as well as the ability to kill.

She groaned in pain as Kakashi once again landed a solid hit on her small body. She fell to the ground in defeat. She couldn’t even call on her shadow clones in this situation because they both agreed it was a taijutsu only spar.

“I give.” She said, raising her hands, “You win.”

“You did well Naru. Nor many rookie genin could spar with me for that long and keep up. I’m proud of you.”

Kakashi had dropped the honorifics on Naruto’s name about a week ago. They had grown so close over the past years, it was a wonder that it hadn’t happened earlier. Now, Kakashi sometimes Called Naru-nee his ‘Imouto’ in order to tease her, just as Itachi had. Naruto dint find it amusing at all.

“Thanks Kakashi-sensei. But I was wondering, I was thinking that I need to be able to incorporate more force into my blows. I also need to incorporate ninjitsu more frequently. It’s an obvious weak point for me...” Her voice trailed off into inconsistent mumbling as she worked out her problem in her head. Kakashi definitely needed to break that habit of hers. 

“Mah Naru, we need to work on your ninjitsu individually before we even start to work it into your hand to hand combat, okay?”

“Right Kakashi-sensei.”

“Right. We should do that tomorrow kid, it’s getting late.” He said, knowing full well that Naruto wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. She would train until she passed out. Then, the Kyuubi would gently wake her up and convince her to drag herself back home.

“You got it chief!” Said Naruto, saluting him mockingly.

Sighing, Kakashi ruffled her hair and shushined off. Well, it looked like he left. Kakashi was now perched high in the branches of a tree in order to watch Naruto train. There was no way that he would leave his honorary little sister alone in the middle of the night. Absolutely not. He adjusted himself so he was sitting in a more comfortable position, it was going to be a long night.

 

NARUTO’S POINT OF VIEW

 

“Again” Naruto muttered to herself in an attempt to motivate herself. She groaned in exhaustion as she once again preformed the hand signs to Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. It was a C rank wind element jutsu, so it shouldn’t be that hard. Unfortunately, it was turning out to be much more challenging then Naruto has thought. It wasn’t because it was fundamentally hard, it was because she had yet to master elemental manipulation. Sure, she knew all of the theory, but that didn’t mean that she knew how to utilize her knowledge.

She fell to her knees in frustration as she once again failed to preform the technique flawlessly. 

“Again.”

She collapsed.

“Again.”

“Again.”

 

TWO HOURS LATER 

 

“Finally.” Said Naruto, her hands shaking with exertion, “I-I’ve mastered it.” She repeated the hand signs, Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake. Thankfully, it appeared again, it wasn’t just a fluke.

“Thank Kami, I can-I can finally rest.”

‘Not so fast child.’

‘Kyuu-chan?’

‘You need to get yourself home kit. We don’t want a repeat of the incident.’ Said the Kyuubi, her voice trailing off meaningfully.

‘Oh please Kyuu-chan, let me sleep just this once. You know that Kakashi-sensei will take me home if I stay out to late. I can feel him watching us- er me -right now. I’ll be fine, I promise. Just,’ Naruto felt herself blinking tiredly, ‘let me sleep.’

‘Oh fine, but just this once. If the Hatake brat doesn’t grad you in twenty minutes then I’m waking you up.’

‘Thank you Kyuu-chan, you’re-you’re the-you’re the best.’

‘I know I am.’

 

KAKASHI’S POINT OF VIEW 

 

(Five minutes earlier)

‘She’s not waking up!’ He thought worriedly, ‘its been almost fifteen minutes since she finished training and passed out, is something wrong? I’m sure she’s fine, I’ll take her home tonight.’

(Present time)

It was that train of though that he now found himself facing a very obvious problem. Naruto’s apartment had multiple, high level traps. If he hadn’t had ANBU training, Kakashi doubted that he would’ve been able to get past them all. Still, that didn’t mean he was going to make an effort to disable and maneuver past all of them.

Groaning, Kakashi shifted the sleeping blonde in his arms, carful not to wake her, ‘I’m not going to risk my own ass just to get this brat into bed. She can sleep at my place tonight.’ Although Kakashi want in the mood for the bullshit that was Naruto’s apartment, it didn’t mean that he was going to leave his defenseless imouto out on the streets.

“Let’s go Naru, you’re up way to late.” Kakashi grumbled to himself, making his way to his underwhelming house. Placing her on his bed, he pulled the covers over her small form. He smiled down at her.

“Good night Naru.”

 

NARUTO’S POINT OF VIEW

 

Naruto woke up in a strange bed. That, of course, had her panicking, thinking that Kakashi had abandoned her at her training ground and she had been kidnapped again. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Suddenly, she paused, sniffing the beds comforter. 

‘That-these sheets smell like Kakashi-sensei?’ Her eyes widened in realization, ‘Of course! He must of brought me to his place. Probably because he didn’t feeling like making his way past her...protections that surrounded her house!’ She thought sheepishly.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, “Kakashi?”

“Ah Naru, I’m glad you’re awake. Did you sleep well?” He eye smiled kindly.

“Mm hmm.” She mumbled back, “breakfast?”

“Oh well...I don’t really know how to make anything that you’d like...” his voice trailed off uncertainty.

“Mah it’s fine, I can make us something.”

“Oh, um-okay?” Naruto giggled. Kakashi was so obviously clueless about what to do when he had someone over. It was kinda adorable to be honest, but also sad at the same time. Kakashi, the all powerful Copy Ninja, didn’t know how to be a host.

Naruto quickly got to work in her sensei’s small kitchen. Thanks to her clones, she actually knew quite a few Japanese dishes that were referred to as “advanced”. In fact, she was planning on making katsudon until her tenant spoke up.

‘Ne kit.’

‘Hmm?’ Naruto responded, not really paying attention.

‘I think-from what I remember at least-that the silver haired brats favorite food is-what was it?-right! Salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. He’d-he’d probably appreciate you making it.’

Naruto smiled slightly at the foxes unexpected kindness, ‘Thanks Kyuu-chan, I’m sure he’ll really like it!’

‘Right’ the Kyuubi grumbled.

And so, after racking her brain for a moment, she began to go through the necessary steps in order to prepare Kakashi’s favored dish.

 

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...?

 

Dusting off her hands, Naruto called for the silver haired jounin who, of course, was currently reading his-ahem-romantic novel. 

“Kakashi-sensei.” Not surprisingly, she was completely ignored.

“Kakashi-sensei!” She yelled a little louder. There was still no response. Becoming more irritated, she stalked into his living room and stood in front of him. Placing her hands on her hips she leaned toward his face.

“Kakashi-sensei!!!!”

Kakashi jumped and dropped his book, losing his page in the process.

“No! My precious Icha-Icha!”

“Lunch,” Naruto had realized that she had slept later then expected, “is ready. I’ve been calling for you.”

“Ah yes, my bad Naru. I’ll be right there.” Said Kakashi, still scrambling to find his page.

“No. You’re coming right now.”

Kakashi gulped noticeably, “Right. Of course. My bad.”

“Glad that that’s been cleared up.” Naruto said with a sickly sweet smile on her face, “I think you’ll really like what I made.” Her smile turned into much a more welcoming grin, much to Kakashi’s relief. 

“Well...I hope you do.” She murmured self consciously to herself.

It took her a moment to gather her senses, but once she did she followed Kakashi into his kitchen.

A delighted smile lit up Naru-nee teachers face, “Is this,” he paused, “Salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant?”

“Um yes.” She poked her fingers together shyly, “I heard that it was your favorite. Do you-do you like it?”

“I love it Naru. Thank you very much.” Kakashi was being extra polite. He could see how nervous the young girl was and didn’t want to make it worse. And honestly, the lunch she made was almost as good as Kushina’s. Almost.

“Oh good.” Said Naruto, relived.

“Wait, who told you that I loved eggplant?”

“Oh uh,” panicking, Naruto wasn’t sure if she should lie or not. Eventually, she settled on the truth, “Kyuu-chan told me.”

“Of course, the Kyuubi told you what type of food I liked.” Kakashi blanched.

“It’s true!”

“I know Naruto, I believe you. It’s just-it’s so unexpected and surprising.” he ruffled her hair fondly, “so what do you want to work on today?” Said Kakashi with his mouth full, already scarfing down the dish in front of him.

She thought for a moment, “I was working on my elemental manipulation last night but I-I couldn’t quite get it for some reason. Like yeah, my Great Breakthrough is perfect now and all, but it felt so forced and stuff. Almost unnatural, you know?”

“Well, we should probably talk to Asuma about any problems with your wind nature chakra.”

“Asuma?”

“The Third’s son.”

“Oh, Sarutobi-san? The guy who always smokes?”

“That’s the one.”

“So he has a wind chakra nature?”

“Yep! I think that he’s the only jounin with one in the village. Actually, he might be the only other person with a wind nature chakra in general.”

“Really? So I’m pretty special, huh?” Said Naruto, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I guess kiddo. Let’s go talk to him, he’s probably better at this stuff then I am.” Said Kakashi, rubbing the back of his neck while flashing her an eye smile.

“Sure thing Kashi!”

“Kashi?”

“Oh yeah well since, ya know, you call me Naru, I thought that I should, um, give you a nickname too?”

“I love it, Kashi it is. Come on.”

The pair hurriedly ate their lunch before shuushin-ing away to find a certain wind user.

“And Kashi?”

“Mmh?”

“Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

 

TIME SKIP...? I DONT KNOW

 

“Ah Asuma” Kakashi spoke calmly, almost like he was feigning politeness under a mask. Like he was uncomfortable in the men’s attention. Asuma turned at the sound of his name, surprised.

“Oh uh, what’s up Kakashi?”

“Actually,” the silver haired ninja ruffled Naruto’s hair affectionately, “my little protégé was hoping for some tips for her element.”

Asuma’s eyes widened in realization, “You’re already working on chakra natures with a kid this young?”

Naruto smiled kindly up at the man who was towering over her. He was intimidating without even trying to be, “Nice to meet you sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto was expecting the sudden fear that erupted in his eyes as he looked at the blonde. She was, however, shocked as the expression quelled itself.

“The pleasure’s all mine Naruto-chan. I’m Asuma Sarutobi.” He said, returning her grin. She felt Kakashi relax a little beside her.

‘Ah, so THAT was what he was worried about.’ He had been araid that poor little Naru would be hurt if she was rejected by her adopted grandfather’s son.

“What were you struggling with. I’m guessing that you’re a wind user.” Naruto nodded in confirmation.

“Actually, I’ve mastered Great Breakthrough, but whenever I use it, it feels forced. Almost unnatural.”

“I think I know what your problem is Naruto-chan.”

“Really?”

“I think so. Tell me, what do you feel when using the technique.”

“I just push it out in a wave like motion.”

“That’s what I thought.” Said Asuma understandingly.

“What?”

“That’s not how wind should be used.”

“It’s not?”

“No. You see, you need to sharpen and use it as a blade instead of just a clump of dull useless chakra.”

“What do you mean?”

“Here let me show you.” He pulled out two brass knuckles from within his kunai pouch, “Do you know what these are?”

Naruto thought for a moment, examining the weapons, “They’re chakra blades right. Made especially to channel chakra through them and make attacks more powerful.”

Asuma smiled brightly, “Exactly! Now, what I’m doing is concentrating wind chakra in my hands and into the blades.” He glanced at Naruto to make sure she was following, “Then, I’m going to grind the chakra against them to make them sharp. Since they’re s already chakra in them, they’re already extremely sharp, but my chakra makes ‘em even sharper.” Suddenly, he flung one of his brass knuckles at a nearby tree. It sliced through the tree and hit a boulder behind it. The rock shattered, leaving only the knuckle blade unharmed.

“Wow! That was amazing. I TOTALLY need chakra blades.”

“I don’t know about that kid, they’re pretty expensive.”

“Oh money isn’t a problem, I’ve got plenty. I just need to find someone willing to sell one to me.” She whipped her pleading eyes to Kakashi. He had been watching the entire conversation with a mild amusement.

“Oh Kashi-nii,” he crumbled a bit at the name, as though he was already preparing herself to stand up to her charms, “Will you please buy me a katana?”

“Aren’t katanas a little dangerous for six year olds?”

“I’m a fully fledged genin now nii-san. Pleaseeeee.” She pouted her lip slightly and clasped her hands in a praying motion above her breast, “I promise I’ll be good.”

“Oh alright, I’ll buy it for you, but only if you don’t do anything stupid for a while.”

“Oh thank you thank you Kashi!” She turned to Asuma who was watching the scene with a smile, “See you later Asuma-sensei!”

“See ya kid.”

 

LINE SKIP YEET

 

When Naruto was in mission mode, she was serious. Even if that mission happened to be weeding an old lady’s garden for her since she had strained her back. No matter how restless she was sitting there and tugging at plants, she did not complain. Still, Kakashi could tell that his apprentice was very, VERY bored.

The pair had taken to doing multiple D ranks a day, largely do to the fact that Naruto could use her hundreds of shadow clones to complete whatever task was assigned in a matter of minutes. That meant that Naruto was now doing garden work for the THIRD TIME that day. That wasn’t to say she didn’t like plants, in fact she had a garden of her own at her house. She was, however, extremely upset that her skill was being wasted.

She had become a ninja so she could protect those close to her, like she had failed to do with Iruka-sensei. Naruto didn’t have time to waste on D ranks. Still, this mission was assigned by the Hokage, she would respect it. Taking a deep breath, she summoned another round of clones in order to finish quicker.

Five minutes. It took five minutes and twenty clones in order to properly groom Mrs. Fibb’s garden. Then, she and Kakashi were off once more to the Hokage’s office. Naruto glanced quickly at the shinobi to her left. She cleared her throat shyly

“I know what you’re about to ask Naru, don’t worry I completely agree.” Kakashi interrupted her, “I’ll ask the Hokage for a C rank mission. That okay?”

“Oh yes thank you.” Naruto berthed a sigh of relief, “Anything but catching Tora again.” Kakashi smiled at that, the Daimio’s wife’s cat was some what of a terror among the young genin who were forced to track the demon down and return it to the snobbish woman. Even the seasoned jounin had to admit that the feline was a monster.

“Sure thing kiddo.”

They both landed on the windowsill of the Hokage tower at the same time, Kakashi no doubt slowing down his normal pace in order for the small blonde to keep up. Quietly, they slipped inside the office after flaring their chakra in order it alert Sarutobi of their presence.

“Ah Naru-chan, Kakashi-kun, are we back for another mission. Let’s see, I have one about walking the Inuzuka’s dogs, one for organizing the books in the library, another-“

“Actually Hokage-sama, Naru and I were hoping that we could get a C rank today.”

Sarutobi blinked in surprise, “You want a-she SIX Kakashi. You want- are you SURE Kakashi-kun? I mean, she just graduated three weeks ago and doesn’t even have the benefit of having teammates to support her if things go badly.”

“Mah mah Hokage-sama, you should see her in action, she’s probably low chuunin at this point, I’m positive she can a handle a normal C rank.” Said the sharingan wielder, waving away the Sandaime’s worries with his hand.

“Of course she’s practically chuunin level, of COURSE.” Hiruzen muttered to himself as he shifted through the papers on his desk, looking for the all of the available C ranks, “Youre positive you two can handle this?” He took Kakashi’s sharp nod as confirmation, “Alright then, well. There’s an escort mission for one of our council members.” Naruto’s face twisted at the mention of the civilian council, seeing it, Sarutobi quickly assured her that she was very kind and not at all snobbish.

“Well, I guess we can take that one..” Naruto trailed off.

Kakashi clapped his hands together with fake cheer, “It’s settled then, tomorrow Naru and I will escort Ms. Norris tot he capital. Let’s go blondie.”

They left the room, Naruto’s indignant cry of, “Don’t call me that!” Trailing after them, as well as Kakashi’s low chuckle.

Hiruzen sighed, shaking his head, ‘What have I become?’ He thought exasperated, ‘sending Minato and Kushina’s daughter off on a C rank when she’s only six. I should be ashamed of myself.’ The Hokage took a long drag on his pipe before guiltily retiring to the pile of paperwork in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote!!!!!  
> Score:  
> -Sakura-1  
> -Hinata-3  
> -Shikamaru-1


	7. Much More Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Sorry for the late (early?) update for this week (and next). I’ve been going through a lot of shit in the past few days...as always, review and kudos!! And vote for your favorite team seven member.  
> Shikamaru-3  
> Hinata-4  
> Sakura-1

Naruto gasped in breaths as quietly as she could. She was hiding with her escort behind a tree while Kakashi dealt with their attackers. Well, he WAS.

“Naruto get down!” 

She and the kind woman with her threw themselves to the ground, just as their tree was sliced in half. She hadn’t gotten a good look at the enemy before, but with him right in front of her, she could finally make out his face. ‘Oh fuck’ she thought, panicking.

Zabuza. 

It was Zabuza of the fucking bloody mist and they were so screwed. Kakashi may be an extremely skilled shinobi, but Naruto couldn’t help but doubt her teacher in the moment. It would be near impossible to take down a S ranked ninja while protecting a rookie genin and an old lady.

That made Naruto make up her mind, she would just need to protect herself without Kakashi’s help. She was a kunoichi now, this was her job.

“A pleasure Zabuza, really, but I have to ask, why is it that you are here?” She kept her voice as strong and calm as she could, ignoring the fact that her legs were shaking rapidly. 

“A kid huh? I though Konoha was to much of a pussy to send a seven year old out onto the battlefield.”

Naruto stiffened, “I’m six.”

Zabuza grinned a crazed grin, “Even better.”

“Still, you didn’t answer my question.” Naruto persisted.

“Came to kill the old lady. Apparently her husband’s a cheater or somethin’. He owes a huge debt to my boss.”

“Your boss? I’m surprised the mighty Zabuza would ever claim someone his greater.” Naruto drawled. She needed to distract him and draw him away from her client. She couldn’t beat him, obviously, but she could outsmart him. Maybe. She was still terrified.

“Nothing good comes from being to cocky. That’s a good lesson to know, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid!” Naruto pouted dramatically.

“What’s your name then kid?”

At that Naruto scowled, “Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Really? Sounds familiar, you part of a clan or something?”

“Nah,” Naruto denied, “I’m the only Uzumaki in the village.”

“Hmmmm” Zabuza hummed thoughtfully, “Well then Naruto-chan, why don’t you just step away from the woman, okay?”

Naruto was suddenly hit with the full force of his killing intent, making her already shaking legs even weaker, “No!” She managed to gasp out.

“That’s too bad, Naruto-chan, I was really starting to like you.” When Zabuza smiled, and even though she couldn’t see his mouth, Naruto was convinced that that was where he’d gotten his name. He truly looked like a deranged demon. Like he was going to take pleasure in every injury he inflicted.

‘Where the flying fuck is Kakashi?!’ Naruto practically screamed in her head. Thankfully, her question did not go unanswered this time.

“Naruto!” Kakashi’s voice rang out from all around her, she could barely see anything in front of her, much less her sensei from twenty feet away. His voice was raw and dangerous when he spoke again, “Step away from her Zabuza.”

Zabuza cocked his head mockingly, “Or what? You’ll kill me?” He laughed.

“I’m not kidding, I promise you don’t want to make her lose control. She is much more  dangerous than me.” He warned.

“What? The little girl.” Zabuza scoffed in disbelief. Kakashi nodded solemnly. Still, the demon made no move to back away.

Kakashi had moved toward her, making him visible. He looked her straight in the eye, “Release her.”

“W-what?” Naruto was frightened, but she hated the way her voice spoke, “Release who?” She asked, but she already knew.

“You know.” Kakashi said, echoing Naruto’s thoughts.

Naruto took a deep, cleansing breath. She wasn’t used to accessing Kyuu-Chan’s chakra, she’d only used it once or twice when training and still couldn’t control it. Hesitantly, she fell into her mindscape.

“Kyuu-chan?” Her voice sounded small to her own ears.

“Yes?” Came the Kyuubi’s silky growl.

“I need your help.”

The Kyuubi’s eyes gleamed with malicious joy, she smiled, “Of course.”

Naruto awoke with a start. Her eyes had turned a deep crimson and her whisker marks were etched deeper onto her cheeks. Perhaps the most prominent change though, was the churning red chakra that surrounded her small form. Naruto let out an animalistic snarl.

Naruto flung herself towards Zabuza. Being too shocked to react, he faced the full force of the blow. She dug her claws into his flesh, grinning at the sound of his pained wails.

“Who-what are you?” Surprisingly, Zabuza’s eyes were wide with fear and some type of awe.

Naruto’s voice was distorted when she spoke, “I am a REAL demon.” She lunged at him again. This time, though, he managed to avoid her attack. He clutched his bleeding stomach in pain.

“Kakashi.” Nar managed to force out of her strained vocal cords, “Orders?” She was struggling to remain in control over the Kyuubi’s power.

“Kill him.”

Naruto nodded in confirmation, “Hai, sir.” Her newly formed claws flexed in excitement. Even with her muddled mind, she understood that her normal style required to much precision and concentration for her current form. She would fight with an uncoordinated frenzie of kicks and punches.

With Kakashi helping her, Naruto doubted that Zabuza would be able to get away alive, no matter how skilled he was. He was already weakening from blood loss, a couple more minutes and it would be over for him. She hoped.

Naruto snarled again, slashing with her nails. She missed. Dodging Zabuza’s large blade, she made her way into close range. His giant blade would be useless so close to his body. She struck again, this time connecting with his shoulder. It occurred to her that she must’ve been moving much faster then usual, an S ranked shinobi should have no trouble at all dodging attacks at genin speed.

Distracted, Naruto didn’t notice Zabuza’s sword until it was two late. The blade buried itself an inch and a half into her arm, lodging itself into her bone. She hissed in pain as she felt Kyuu-chan’s chakra thicken in an attempt to heal the wound. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Kakashi coat his hand in lightning chakra. His sharingan spun frantically as he plunged the chidori through the Demon of the Bloody Mist’s chest. He staggered.

“Haku!” He screamed raggedly. Out of nowhere, a short child around her age appeared. He flickered out of sight that Naruto didn’t have time to react, even with her newly heightened senses.

She collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. Carefully, she examined the wound in her side. Then, she inspected the cloak of demonic chakra, turning around, she noticed the two tails she sprouted. Slowly, it began to fade. Whether it was released or absorbed back into her body, Naruto didn’t know.

“Kakashi?” She said, struggling to remain conscious, “Is the council lady alright?”

‘Oh shit I totally forgot about her!’ Kakashi thought, panicking.

“Norris-san, it’s safe for you to come out now!” He assured the woman who was currently huddled behind a boulder, “Are you alright?”

“A-ah, yes I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She turned her attention to the barley awake six year old, “Oh my Naruto-chan!” Turning towards Kakashi, she said, “Will she be alright?”

“I’m sure Naru will be fine. We should get to the capital.”

“Wait! Let me help her first, I know a bit of medical chakra from my time as a chuunin.”

“No I really din hunk that’ll be necessary, I can just carr-“

“Let me heal her.” Norris interrupted, an intermediating look on her face.

“Right.” Kakashi quickly agreed.

“Naruto-chan, can you hear me?” She said, her voice much softer as she crouched beside the injured girl.

“Mmm hmm.” Naruto whimpered in confirmation.

“Where does it hurt sweetie?”

“I’ll-I’ll be fine. I just-I just need some rest.” She gasped out. Naruto liked the motherly aura that Norris-san admitted, it was both alien and familiar all at once.

“Tell me where it hurts, Naruto-chan.”

“My hands and-and my mouth and  my head. Oh my head!” She howled in pain.

“”Alright then. You’ll be fine.” Naruto sighed in relief as Norris’ pleasantly cooling chakra soothed away her pain. First the pounding in her head, then the hot spikes of agony that were her fingernails. Finally, she calmed the inflammation in her gums.

“Is that better darling?”

“Yes” Naruto breathed in relief.

“I’m glad.” Said Norris, smiling down at her, “Are you alright to walk?”

Naruto nodded confidently, “We need to hurry, let’s go.”

Kakashi looked like he wanted to wrap Naruto in a layer of bubble wrap and trap her in an isolated tower like some princess, “You sure Naruto? I can carry you if you want.”

“Kakashi, weren’t YOU the one who warned Zabuza about how dangerous I was?”

“Well yeah but...” Kakashi trailed off hesitantly.

“I’m okay, Kashi. I promise.”

Kakashi nodded. He knew that they would need to proceed with the mission, regardless of Naruto’s state, “Alright then kiddo.” He turned toward Norris, “And I think that we need to have a little chat about why an S class missing nin was out to get you.”

“Er well yes. It’s-it’s my husband, you see.”

“Zabuza said that too. What did he do?” Asked Naruto.

“He gambles. Constantly. And well-“ she paused, obviously embarrassed, “He never pays. He owes the Oblivion Company around four million ryō.”

Naruto blanched, that was a lot of money. No wonder the Oblivion Company was after Norris-san and her wife.

Kakashi spoke next, “I’m assuming that they’re after you because they want to use you as some kind of barging tool. Or maybe to scare your husband into acting.” He looked disapprovingly at her, “Councilwoman Norris, you must’ve know the dangers of your situation. You shouldn’t of requested a genin team to escort you to the capital. What would’ve happened if Naruto had been any weaker?”

“She-She would’ve died.” Norris hung her head, ashamed, “I’m sorry, but please help me. I need to get to the capital. My brother-my brother. He lives in the capital and I need to get to him. He’s the Daimio’s step brother and he promised to pay off our debts. But he’s leaving. In three days he’s leaving for Wave country as the ambassador and won’t be back for seven months. I need to get there today. Please!” She begged desperately.

Kakashi looked sadly at Naruto, “What do you thing Naru-nee?”

Naruto glanced at the practically sobbing woman on the ground beside her, “I’m going to help her Kashi. She saved my life, it the least I can do for her.”

“She’s the reason you got hurt in the first place!” Naruto glared defiantly at him, “Fine, but we’re not escorting her back.”

“Agreed.”

“Oh thank you! Thank you so much!” This time, Norris really WAS crying, clinging to the two ninja’s feet like that were kings, “I will never be able to repay you.”

“No, you won’t.” Said Kakashi, “oof!” He grunted as Naruto elbowed him in the side.

“Come on Norris-san, Kakashi will carry you. We need to be moving fast if we want to make it to the capital by tonight. But we’ll get you there, I promise.”

With that declaration, the trio sped off into the fading light.

 

TIME SKIP (I AM HONESTLY SO TIRED T-T)

 

Thankfully, all three of them made it to the capital with no further complications. As soon as they arrived, Naruto collapsed into bed. Just because she could practically go days without sleeping didn’t mean she liked to. She was awoken hours later by the sun shining through her parted curtains.

“Nrgfhlm turn it off.” Naruto whined, pressing her face into her pillows.

“You can’t turn off the sun Naru. It’s time to get up anyway, we have an audience with the Daimio in three hours, we need to prepare ourselves.” Said Kakashi, standing in her door frame.

Naruto begrudgingly sat up and squinted at her teacher. Running her fingers through her blonde pigtails, she asked, “Why did you need an audience with him? We don’t really have anything to talk aboutâ€¦”

“Oh, I didn’t ask for anything. He actually called us. Said he couldn’t wait to Konoha’ blonde little princess. I’m assuming that means you.” He glanced pointedly at her.

“He must know who my dad is them.” Kakashi flinched ya the mention of the fourth Hokage, “Sorry Kashi.”

“It’s fine Naru-nee. I’ll get over it eventually.”

“Hmm” Hummed Naruto, not really paying attention. She was running different scenarios of their meeting with the Daimio. She could either gain his favor by playing the, “I respect you so much and that means a lot because I’m technically a secret princess card.” Or she could prove herself a capable warrior and play the, “I will be very strong one day so you should make an alliance with me.” Card.

Eventually, Naruto decided that she would do a mixture of both. She would be an adorable, sad child that could probably kick an averages chuunin’ ass, even without her extra foxy powers.

When Naruto finally rolled out of bed thirty minutes later, she had completely planned out multiple conversations that she could use. She couldn’t accurately predict the Daimio’s responses, having only met his wife, but she felt she had a gist of his personality would be. After all, he would need to be a patient person if he could put up with that awful woman.

Still, she was confident that she’d be able to play her part right.

Sighing, she kicked off her blanket and groggily got dressed into her normal clothes, a black crop top, black ninja leggings, and a dark gray jacket with an Uzumaki swirl on her breast. Pulling her long, blonde hair into pigtails, she grabbed her ninja holster thingy and left for the Daimio’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voteeeeeeee!! I want to make sure that this is the story everyone wants!! Shikamaru, Hinata, or Sakura!!! Tell meeeeeeeee!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry for not posting for a month. I actually haven’t had any access to any electronics. Well, practically none. I got my phone back on my birthday (IM FINALLY THIRTEEN NOW!!) It was the eighteenth of February. I haven’t had time to finish chapter eight (sorry) but I’m working on updating the previous chapters and making Naruto a more believable character. She definitely needs some work. I think that everyone is practically in agreement that they want Shikamaru on team seven, so this is your last chance is you want Hinata (Sakura is definitely out of the running). You have about a month to finish voting. I’m guessing that that is when the new chapter is gonna be up...sorry for the delay. ANYWAY, I’ve already updated the first chapter, but comment if you want anything to be changed or edited. You guys know more about this then I do. I’ve added a scene and changed the dialogue. I’d probably just read the new scene if you’re going back, it’s kinda important and will be even MORE important later. Well, that’s the update. Sorry for the short hiatus. I’ll definitely make sure it doesn’t last over a month. Take care everyone and thanks for being so nice and supporting the story!!,

I love you all!  
~LifeIsMeaningless


End file.
